Who's Afraid?
by I-Have-A-Dark-Side
Summary: Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Bella's new life in Forks is different and scary and she's about to uncover more secrets than she could have ever imagined. Then there's Sam, the strange beautiful man who seems to appear just after the wolf...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Many people are but Bella isn't. Bella discovers that she has a unique connection to the beast-one that inexorably draws them together, making her both suspect...and bait. Then there's Sam, the strange beautiful man who seems to appear just after the wolf...a dark seductive twist on a childhood tale.

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my own ideas and characters! This story will have aspects of several different stories, including _The_ _Twilight Saga _of course, _Possessing Rayne _and _Red Riding Hood. _

A/N: Ok, so I've been toying with this idea and this coupling for a while, and I want it to be original so here we have it. I've used a different writing style for this story; so please bear with me if it's a little dodgy, I'm working on it! Please let me know what you think, thoughts and suggestions are always welcome.

P.s Charlie is not Bella's father, whom her father is may or may not come into play in this story- I haven't smoothed out the creases (so to speak) of this story yet. But I'm getting there.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Afraid?<strong>

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

She sat legs crossed staring at the laptop screen in front of her. She searched _service jobs, Residential _and then trawled through the endless websites. Bella needed to get away, the constant noise and endless heat of Phoenix all too much for her. School was finished, she was free... in a sense, yet still trapped in the box of heat, suffocating her. She was tired of not being able to breathe. Space is what she needed, time, peace and quiet to herself; away from her hectic life in Phoenix.

_Forks _popped up on the bottom right hand side of the screen in a box, she clicked on it before it left, curious and a little amused at the name.

The page opened with a picture of a mansion surround by woodland, Bella was stunned at the beauty and was intrigued. She scanned the text below the picture,_ Cullen Keep _it read, _has been in the Cullen family for more than three hundred years; passed down from generation to generation. This historic building is open to public viewing as well as weekend breaks; as well as hosting a variety of events for the community. _Bella skipped several paragraphs; instead she looked at the pictures as she scanned the page for any useful information, maybe a job advertisement.

She did however stop and read several of the comments about Cullen Keep. _"The sheer beauty of this home is breathtaking; add in the culture and tales of this quaint town you've got a five star location" _one read. _"This charming mansion is a historic gem, with a friendly welcoming atmosphere; though the night tours and talks of ghost and legends leave little to the imagination. Its five star location for those who don't mind something going bump in the night" _Bella rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, something going bump in the night. It's probably the boiler kicking in, or shutting down." Bella mumbled to Petra, her trusted black cat who purred as Bella scratched the spoilt cats' fluffy black chin.

Bella was losing faith, and then another box flashed in the right hand corner. _Staff wanted _it read in bold letters_. _Bella smiled, the position was for a lodger that could help with the tea room and the events that would be held.

"Should I Petra?" she asked the cat, the curser hovering over the email address provided. The cat seemed to stare at Bella, her green slit eyes staring into Bella's brown doe orbs, they seemed to say _go for it_.

So Bella emailed, attaching her CV and a covering letter saying how much she loved the look of the place, and that the history intrigued her. It didn't, she didn't even know the history but a little white lie never hurt anyone. Did it?

"Now all I have to do is tell Renee and Mike." She said to Petra who decided she was bored of all the talking; she leaped from the bed and trotted off in the direction of the kitchen and food.

"Traitor" Bella mumbled as the cat bounded off out of view.

Half an hour passed and already Bella wanted to check her emails for a reply. "Don't be stupid, they won't have replied yet." She told herself. It didn't stop her from wanting to check though.

Two hours passed and she busied herself with cleaning. Relief, of sorts, came in the form of a text. _Hey babe, be ready for 7, party at Jessica's? x x _She read the message from Mike, her boyfriend. She could do better than him, she knew it, he probably knew it...everyone knew it. With her long golden brown locks, feminine soft features, big brown eyes framed with thick black lashes and a creamy complexion that covers every single perfect curve of her body, she is a natural beauty as many say. Mike is a simpleton, with mousy brown hair and a baby face; he's cute, but nothing special.

_Ok, see you later x _she replied before throwing her phone on the bed and stalking off towards her wardrobe, "What to wear?" with Petra gone she was talking to herself, but Bella didn't mind. She often thought the best conversations she could have were with herself.

Bella decided on a simple black dress, it clung to her like a second skin and she looked glamorous; with a pair of high heels and a few accessories she was ready with half an hour to spare. So she looked, unable to stop herself.

With bated breath she signed into her email account, _1 new message_. She scanned over the message and a merry smile stretched her lips, they wanted to meet her, interview her. The email suggested a place to stay after saying that all their rooms were booked out for the weekend, she replied back with thanks and see you soon.

One week, the interview was in one week. She couldn't wait.

_Who's Afraid?_

The music surrounded her; it was almost as bad as the heat. She felt trapped, in a room filled with smoke and sweaty bodies grinding together. She once loved this, it used to be her _thing _but it was as if she were seeing it through someone else's eyes now.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Bella whisper loudly -trying to beat the noise- into Mike's ear. He nodded for her to go while he carried on dancing. Bella could see Jessica eyeing Mike as she walked away.

She pushed her way through the crowds; they parted easily at the sight of her. Bella has an aura of power and beauty, the two together can be a deadly mix in the wrong hands, but, luckily Bella has the purest of hearts and the kindest soul she wouldn't know how to use the power she has over people for anything other than good.

She stood on the balcony the wind cooling her skin, soothing her. A pigeon cooed, sitting on the railings to the right of Bella. She would have shooed it away once but as it was she was glad to have some company. "You'll stay with me for a while, wont you?" She whispered to the dirty grey pigeon, it jerked its head inquisitively.

"Are you talking to the bird?" Bella jumped and the pigeon flew away. Mike stood leaning against the door frame, arms crossed a smirk on his lips. Bella hated that smirk; she instantly missed the pigeon thinking at least it couldn't speak ...or smirk.

She shrugged, "I suppose." She mutter a little embarrassed but mainly angry. Then she question why she was angry, Mike hadn't done anything wrong apart from follow her, like a good boyfriend would. He wanted to keep her company, how is that so wrong? She didn't know or understand so she pushed the thoughts away.

"You seem different," Mike muttered into the crease of her neck where he sucked on her skin, peppering her neck and bare shoulders with open mouthed kisses.

She shrugged; she didn't know whether it was because she didn't know what to say, or because she wanted him to get off her. She couldn't quite decide which.

"I have a job interview, a place called Forks." Bella said and Mike's kisses stopped for only a second before he started to nibble on her ear. She thought he hadn't heard her or wasn't listening until he spoke several minutes later.

"Is that some new diner opening or something?" Bella laughed, not at him but because it was funny. He could be funny; he could make her smile even without trying; that's why she stayed with him, for those rare moments when he was just Mike, simple but funny.

"What's funny?" He whispered a smile in his voice.

"It's a place," she swallowed, nervously unsure of how he would take the information she was about to tell him. "In Washington, the interview is next Saturday."

"You're leaving. Why?" He wasn't kissing her anymore and she felt a little relieved then instantly felt guilty.

"It's just an interview, there aren't any guarantees. I just need to get away from here Mike." She whispered not once turning round to face him, she didn't want to hurt him- but this would inevitably hurt him.

He sighed; she could almost see the hurt in his eyes. "We've just finished High School, we're free. We had plans; a summer of parties, holidays with friends, to do things we weren't allowed to do before, why would you want to tie yourself up with a job?"

"You might be free Mike but I feel trapped. This used to be me, I used to love parties, attention but now I just feel surrounded." She turned in his arms to face him and cupped his cheek in her palm. "I just need to get away and breathe a different air. Work out what I want, where I belong."

She saw his heart breaking and for a moment she hated herself, but then she realised that she had to get away. She couldn't keep trying to be the person she once was; hiding, pretending, slowly suffocating. She was done, and if being rid of the life she wanted to run away from meant hurting a few people, she would do it because something deep within her told Bella it was the right thing.

"There was a time when you belonged here, by my side." He was sad, Bella could see that but she told herself he would bounce back. Jessica would give him a shoulder to cry on, a bed to sleep in.

"Once maybe, now I need to get away but Mike it's not you I'm running from, I need you to understand that." She looked at him with a fierce intensity, it wasn't him she was running from still that didn't mean she wouldn't leave him behind but again something deep within her told her it was for the best.

"So you want me to wait for you to decide what you want, where you want to be." Mike's voice turned harsh, harder than any tone he had ever directed at her before. It made the situation so much worse and Bella cringed.

"No, I don't. That's not fair of me to ask that of you and I don't want you to wait for me." Bella whispered, holding Mikes hand in her own before letting it go where it dropped limply to his side.

"So you're breaking up with me? How do you know you'll get this job?" Mike protested, firing questions as if it only just hit him that the situation was real and that Bella was being serious.

"I don't know if I'll get _that _job but if I don't that won't be the end I won't just change my mind and stay here, I need to get away whether it be to Forks or some other place. The way I feel isn't going to change; I want out of Phoenix, at least for a bit."

"And out of us."

She sighed, "We would never work being apart. You're a good guy Mike; you will make someone very happy."

"Just not you; I'm not good enough for you, I never have been and everyone knows it." He whispered his words angered Bella. She knew what people said and yes sometime she thought it herself but she never wanted Mike to believe it.

"You are plenty good enough; it's me that whats more than what I already have. It's me that wants out of here, you should be good enough for me and if I were sensible I would stay and realise what a good thing I have here but I'm not sensible and I want more than this life."

"So you're saying I don't want more, I don't have goals and ambitions?" Mike pushed Bella carefully out of his arms and crossed them over his chest, a bushy eyebrow raised at Bella who was close to tears, with her words coming out all wrong and making the situation ten times worse.

"No," she sighed and ran her hand through her thick lush locks. "Mike, your life is here. You're happy, you belong here that's not a bad thing but I don't belong here and I'm not happy... not anymore." He bowed his head in defeat, she wouldn't change her mind or back down and he saw that.

He walked away resigned, not even saying goodbye. He couldn't, it seemed to final after two years he never thought it would end, and he was being naive thinking they would stay together forever but he had hoped. Bella was the best thing he had in his life, he knew it and he also knew that he took it for granted and it was too late for him to turn the clock back.

Bella watched him walk away; her shoulders sagged with sadness while guilt and anguish niggled at her from within. "I'm sorry." She whispered to the wind and at Mikes fading form pushing his way through the throngs of people.

_Who's Afraid_

"Chief Swan, how can I help?" a gruff rich voice answered the phone and Bella swallowed loudly, a little nervous while speaking to this complete stranger. The number had been given to her in the email, with a message saying that he would be the best person to ask for a room to let for the night.

"Hello, Mr Swan. I'm Isabella I was given this number by Miss Cope." Miss Cope was the name signed off at the bottom of the email Bella had received. Bella guessed it was a manager of sorts, someone who looked after the tea room other than the Cullen family themselves.

"That's right; you're the young girl going for the job at Cullen Keep. I suppose you want a room for the night." Bella nodded then realised that he actually couldn't see her.

"Yes," she squeaked while mentally hitting herself. "That would be great, if you have a spare room going. I can pay for a night's stay of course."

"Nonsense, the room is free. If I remember correctly you're from Phoenix which means you've got to pay for a plane ticket here and back. That's a lot of money for someone who's just finished High School. The room is yours for free." He said, with an air of finality. Bella decided it was best to just accept gracefully.

"Thank you Mr Swan."

"Don't mention it. Will you need a ride from the airport?" He asked and Bella stuttered, she couldn't believe the kindness of this man. She wondered if everyone was going to be like that in Forks. She couldn't decide if it would be a good thing or a bad thing.

"I was going to get a taxi; I'll need the address though." She said polity; Petra looked at her from the end of the bed before huffing and curling into a tight ball. Bella wished she could do that, just curl up and hide from the world.

"A taxi from Settle will cost a fair bit. I'll pick you up; my daughter will be with me as well maybe you to could become friends it's always nice to know a friendly face in a new town. What time does your flight get in?" Bella knew the answer; she had booked the tickets earlier excited and petrified at the same time. She still hadn't told her mom, Renee, yet.

After rattling off the details of her flight they said their goodbyes, he'd got called away; some sighting of an animal or something. Bella couldn't quite hear but she didn't care. She was off; she was really going to Forks, to a job interview and maybe even her new home for at least several months.

"It's really happening Petra" she said giggling. Petra stirred and blinked several times before curling back up.

"Fine, be like that." She said to Petra then laughed, she really was going insane. Talking to her cat as if it could understand her but she sated the thought with the knowledge that most people talked to their animals like they could understand. Instead Bella thoughts turned to the future, and telling her mother.

But she knew she had to leave whatever her mother's reaction would be, every day like a frayed ribbon she loses a thread; a thread of her life and strength.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what do you think? Let me know if I should continue. And for those reading _Something about Home _and _You Promised Forever _my two other stories; they should be updated by Friday, Saturday at the latest. I've had a hard time with both those stories, I know where I want them to go but I just can't seem to get them there. Oh well, I'll cross my fingers and hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **So here is Chapter 2. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. The song I was listening to while writing this chapter was Turning Tables, the glee version! Give it a go, it's an amazing song.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Afraid?<strong>

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Bella reminisced as the plane was in full flight with only half an hour to go before she would be in Washington. She thought of her mother, and her reaction when Bella told her she was going for a job interview; more than a thousand miles away from home.

Renee had simply scowled before saying, 'well I'm not paying for the tickets.' She had strolled off after that comment, Bella had no doubt that her mother had gone off to meet some toy-boy. Bella doesn't mind her mother having a love life, in fact she likes it because it gets her off her back, but what Bella doesn't like is that all her moms _boyfriends _seem to only be a few years older than her and on the rare occasion when Renee brings one of them home they give Bella that look; the one that says 'wow, wish I'd seen the daughter first'.

Renee hates it, hates that her daughter can cause such a riot among men, but oddly she's also proud; a mixture of the two making it hard to be around Bella. She envies her daughter, and on the very rare occasion she wishes that her daughter weren't so beautiful, so appealing to the opposite sex and in some cases, the same sex.

"Please fasten your seat belts, and make sure all luggage is back in the over head compartments. We'll be landing shortly..." The cheery voice drawled on, but Bella didn't pay attention. Instead she turned and gazed out the window. Clouds, grey and thick greeted her.

"Welcome to Washington," Bella mumbled to herself, the grey clouds dulling the excitement she felt mere hours ago while waiting to board the plane.

_Who's Afraid?_

Bella knew she looked out of place; the throngs of people surrounding her wore scruffs, clothes that were comfy and practical for flying in. Bella however wore tight fighting dark faded denim jeans, a white vest top, a Vivienne Westwood red waist coat and a pair of killer red heels. Bella like's fashion, and thankfully Renee's last husband was quite the rich man and when they separated she got half of everything. Not that Bella or Renee have ever been tight on cash, they come from a wealthy family and have never had to worry about such things.

Bella pulled her case behind her dodging the various people and holding her tongue to stop herself swearing at others as they barged past her, then she saw that they were running towards people, family friends and loved ones. Jealousy settled into the pit of her stomach, no one was waiting for her with open arms.

Bella scanned the crowd pushing against the barriers, leaning and craning their necks in the hope of spotting their loved ones. Some had banners, some had pieces of paper with names and then she saw her name but the paper wasn't being held by a man, not Chief Swan, but a girl maybe a little older than her. Chief Swan's daughter is the conclusion Bella came to; she hurried to the girl, who wore simple but pretty cloths, she looked to be wearing several layers and without them she would be small, almost pocket size.

"You're Chief Swans' daughter?" Bella asked as she stopped in front of the girl, who now was gaping at Bella hardly believing her eyes.

"Uh-huh" the girl said nodding her head while her eyes didn't leave Bella.

"I'm Bella, or Isabella. I prefer Bella though." She said with a warm smile, trying to get some kind of reaction out of the girl apart from awe.

"Isa- Bella, it's nice to meet you." The girl said sticking her hand out for Bella to shake. "I'm Alice. Alice Swan."

"It's nice to meet you Alice." Bella said sincerely. At least she would have a woman in the house tonight.

"Come on, Dad's waiting for us." Alice said, "Have you got a coat or something warm to wear. It's cold out." Alice said looking troubled as she scanned Bella's attire.

But Bella shrugged it off, "I'll be fine. Let's go."

_Who's Afraid? _

The car journey was nice, Chief Swan or Charlie as he kept insisting was a descent man, and chatted to Bella asking questions like he was truly interested in the answers. Alice chatted away, asking Bella questions that no one else had dared to ask her- well at least not out right. _I guess people don't know me here. I'm just a new girl, with no past- well that they know about. _

"Bella, are you coming?" Alice asked a zoned out Bella for the hundredth time.

"What, sorry Alice I was away with the fairies. What did you say?" Bella straighten herself up, and lent forwards shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"We need to get some food. We're parked outside Wal-Mart. Do you want to come in or stay in the car?" Alice asked with a smile and a shake of her head, as if Bella amused her.

"I'll come in, are you coming Charlie?"

"No, I'll let you two youngsters get what you want. I see a couple of colleagues over there; I'll see you in a bit." With that Charlie walked off, heading towards a group of men, one stood out from the rest but Bella wasn't paying enough attention to look. But he saw her.

"So what do you want tonight? I make a great macaroni cheese."

Bella frowned, "You make it?"

Alice stopped throwing various vegetables into her trolley and turned around, slowly for dramatic affect. "You've never eaten homemade macaroni cheese before?"

Bella shook her head from side to side slowly, "No?" she answered but it sounded more like a question to Alice.

"Have you ever eaten anything homemade?" Alice inquired, curious about the beautiful stranger and the life she led at home in Phoenix.

"My mom's not much of a cooker." Bella answered with a shrug.

"Your dad?" Alice could see she had said the wrong thing when Bella bowed her head, her golden brown hair forming a curtain between the two of them.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"It doesn't matter," was Bella's reply. But it did matter, well to Bella it did, because she couldn't answer the question because she didn't know the answer, or her father.

"Come on" Alice said tugging on Bella's wrist. "I'll teach you how to make it, and garlic bread, but that's easy."

Bella followed but her mind was somewhere else, a time that never existed. A place her father was, well the farther she had made up in her mind. A brave strong man who left because he had to, he had to be somewhere saving people, doing good while always thinking of the little girl he left behind. _Yeah right, my father left me. Not because he didn't have a choice, not because he had to save people, but because he didn't want me. _Bella thought, glumly.

_Who's Afraid?_

An hour later, and with approximately fifteen bags Alice and Bella walked out of Wal-Mart. Bella looked tired, a little bemused and shocked. Bella had never gone food shopping before something Alice found astonishing.

"Dad," Alice shouted, but Bella stopped her before she could do it again.

"He's over there, with those guys." Bella pointed to the group of native teenagers, all looking to be in there early twenties. "Who are they?" Bella asked a smiling Alice.

"There the guys, from La Push, they're great you'll love them." Bella nodded, Alice liked them, maybe one of them more than the rest.

"So which one?" Bella asked slyly, a grin on her face as they got closer. She could see why Alice loved them so much. Tanned half-naked men, with muscles rippling and bulging in placed Bella didn't even know there were muscles, is a sight any woman would faint at.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, she looked away but not before Bella saw a blush stain her cheeks.

"Alice!" Bella said in mock warning.

"Jacob." She whispered then she all but ran towards them.

"There you two are, I was starting to worry." Bella heard Charlie below, obviously so she could hear, as Alice was standing by his side staring dreamy eyes at one of the half-naked guys. Jacob.

"Bella, these are the lads. They help out a lot with, building, painting, gardening, mechanical problems. You name it they'll be able to help." Charlie said almost like a proud father.

"Lads, this is Bella. She'll be staying the night and then after that she might become a permanent face around here. Well at Cullen Keep!"

"You're going for the job at Cullen Keep?" One of the men said, well almost growled. Bella nearly took a step back- nearly.

"Yeah." Bella replied simply, with a shrug of a shoulder trying to act nonchalant.

They all seemed to stiffen and Charlie groaned.

"Ignore them; they think the place is haunted and surrounded with evil." Charlie said laughing gruffly. "Superstitious fools."

"The fools are the ones that ignore the warnings." The deep seductive authoritative voice caught and gained Bella's undivided attention. She searched for the owner and was greeted with a tall, tanned muscular man stepping from behind two of the other natives.

Bella stared; his jaw was clenched lined with stubble with his hands curled up into balls as if ready to fight. What Bella didn't know was that he was fighting himself, the inner _demon _inside of him, a wolf hidden beneath his human skin.

"Do you believe in ghost Bella?" Charlie asked breaking Bella's admiring gaze.

Bella rolled her eyes "I think I'm a little too old to believe in ghost stories, Charlie."

"Tell them that." Charlie jerked his thumb to the natives, a broad smile stretching his lips. "You'd be wise to think like her, you might get something other than searching books for old tales done."

"To think like a pampered princess: a city girl air-head?" Bella scowled as the native spoke taking an instant dislike to him.

"Paul" Charlie said a warning timbre in his tone.

"I'm not a pampered princess thank you very much." Bella stated, stomping her foot which on hide sight she thought was a little too over the top. She hated the smirk that stretched Paul's lips.

"Did you just stamp your foot?" The deep seductive voice said. "I thought people only ever did that in movies."

"Sam, leave the poor girl alone." Charlie said though Bella was sure she could hear the smile in his voice and if she looked away from Sam she would be able to see it to. But she couldn't look away and when Sam met her gaze she fell into the endless pit of his hazel eyes.

Time stilled, both Sam and Bella locked in an endless connection, running deeper than any other known but unfortunately for them nether knew what was happening.

Then as if nothing had happened Sam spoke, "Stay safe, Bella." Bella liked the way her name fell from his lips and so did Sam. Though nether knew why or what had just happened, but before they could dwell on it Sam walked away, leaving Bella breathless and confused.

The group of natives seemed to be leaving one by one, but one hung back and stood before Alice. "Bella, this is Jacob."

Jacob smiled down at Bella, "Sorry about them, they get a bit touchy about Cullen Keep." He rolled his eyes, Alice giggled. Bella smirked at Alice's reaction. _She's a smitten kitten _Bella thought.

"You're not touchy about it?" Bella asked, intrigued as to why he felt differently.

But Jacob shrugged it off, "I've know Edward Cullen my whole life, bestfriends for years. Well, until a year back but that still doesn't change anything. That families been good to me."

"And the house?" Bella didn't believe in ghosts but she was curious.

Jacob laughed, "Oh, the house is defiantly haunted. Be careful Bella, that place can play tricks on you."

_Who's Afraid?_

Alice's homemade macaroni cheese was Bella's new favourite dish. She had almost been tempted to have a second helping but felt that if she did then she may explode, and she wanted to be awake and alert tomorrow for the interview, not sleepy and bloated.

"Dad leaves for work early on Saturdays, so you'll have to take my truck in the morning." Alice said, sitting on the end of the bed in the guest room, Bella's room for the night.

"I don't want to cause problems, I can get a taxi." Bella tried to insist.

Alice laughed, "You're not in Phoenix now Bella, Forks doesn't have taxis unless you count Clive, a sweaty old man that likes to give lifts; mostly to young girls." Bella cringed, the mental image alone enough to scare her off the idea without anymore warning.

"The truck will be great; if you like you can come with me and drive the car back while I have the interview."

"Don't be silly Bella; I trust you'll bring it back in one piece." Alice said smiling fondly at Bella. "People don't do that in Phoenix, borrow each other's cars?" Alice asked.

"People take other peoples cars but they don't ask and it's generally called stealing." They both laughed softly, Alice liked Bella's wit and sense of humour and Bella liked Alice's kind nature and almost childlike qualities.

"What's your life like in Phoenix?"

Bella's eyebrows furrowed as she turned away from Alice and hung her clothes for tomorrow over the back of a chair. "It's nothing special; I've just finished school so I haven't been free for long." There it was again, that word free. Bella thought about the meaning a lot, what it truly meant to be free and still had not found the right answer.

"I don't believe you; I bet you've had some wild parties, done wild things, and had a boyfriend..." Alice trailed off, bowing her head. "I haven't had any experiences like that, I'm eighteen and I've never even been kissed, not properly."

Bella sighed, "You're not missing much; just killer headaches and a broken heart."

"It can't all be bad; what about the first date, what about the things you learn, and the excitement of finding out what you have in common. The first kiss when you know that it could be the deal breaking or if you truly belong together..." Alice trailed off, her shoulders slumped.

"You read too many romance novels. The first date is always awkward, you never really have anything in common and the first kiss; well there are no fireworks just a lot of saliva." Bella tried to lighten the mood, but Alice was still glum though she did force a smile as a way of thanking Bella for trying to console her.

"So Jacob, what's he like?" Bella asked, thinking the subject would perk Alice up. It did the trick, Alice instantly smiled.

"Oh Bella, he's amazing. He's just, perfect." Alice sighed dreamily.

"Ask him out!" Bella stated, like it was nothing but to Alice it sounded impossible.

"What, no, I can't."

"Why is it, your eighteen Alice. If you want those experiences you have to go out and get them." Bella said her gaze on Alice unwavering.

Alice grumbled, "I thought you said it sucked anyway. I'd rather not know and keep imagining."

"It won't be perfect but it might be different for you than it has been for me. You never know, you might get that romantic novel book ending you want but you won't know until you try." Bella said while walking over to sit on the bed next to Alice.

"You don't have good experiences with love then?" Alice asked dolefully.

Bella snorted then shook her head, "Love isn't really my friend. I sometimes think it's my enemy." Alice patted Bella's knee, a little awkwardly.

"Do you know what my mom used to say," Bella whispered.

"What?" Alice said her head tilted to the side so she could see Bella.

"Love can sometimes be magic..."

"It is, I think I love Jacob and it feels amazing Bella, your mums right it's a magically feeling." Alice said laughing softly at the revelation that she in fact loved Jacob.

"That wasn't the end of the saying," Bella said glumly.

Alice frowned "What was the ending?"

"Love can sometime be magic but sometimes magic can be an illusion." Bella sighed; her mother had said that to her every time she broke up with one of her toy-boys she had claimed to love. Bella had heard that saying since the age of six, and now at the age of eighteen Bella was convinced that nothing good could come out of love. That love really is just an illusion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Ok, so can anyone guess who the mysterious man is that saw Bella in the car-park of Wal-Mart? And what do we think of the 'native lads', and the connection between Sam and Bella that neither can understand?

Please review would love to hear what you think, should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **So it's been a while but hopefully you like this chapter. Please review, it means a lot to me to know what your opinions on the story are.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Afraid?<strong>

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"So what made you go for this job?" Alice said in a posh voice, trying to prepare Bella for the questions she would be asked. They had fifteen minutes in the car and they would use every last second of time to practise.

"The history is fascinating and the beauty of the building is hard to resist. I couldn't miss an opportunity to visit and maybe be a part of the team that helps run this amazing place." Bella said confidently, while Alice smiled.

"Good, that's really good." Alice cheered, praising Bella.

"Do you think?" Bella said while knotting her hands together; nervousness taking over.

Alice placed a hand on top of Bella's entwined fingers. "You'll be fine, stop worrying."

Alice had decided to accompany Bella for moral support as she had been a nervous wreck all morning, dropping two glasses and a plate with her shaking hands. Bella had never been to an interview and the unknown unnerved her.

"Easy for you to say" Bella mumbled.

Alice just laughed, "Just be yourself, be polite and just tell the truth... well, when it sounds good that is."

"Ha-ha funny!" Bella remarked, finding nothing funny in her present state.

The rest of the journey was filled with Alice's questions and Bella's answers which steadily were sounding more and more confident.

"This is it." Alice stated as they pulled up to a pair of impressive wrought iron gates, the Cullen family crest resting centrally between them.

Bella pushed the door open, "Wish me luck" she called over her shoulder before slamming the door. But not before hearing Alice shout 'good luck' back to her.

_Who's Afraid? _

"The weather will get better, obviously not to your standards but we've been known to have some nice summers." Miss Cope hadn't stopped talking, even through the interview Bella said little more than yes and no. But it was going well, Miss Cope seemed to like Bella and Bella liked Miss Cope- even with the non-stop talking.

Miss Cope was showing Bella around _Cullen Keep _when three young men riding horses bolted past them, causing Miss Cope to _tut_ in disapproval. "Those Cullen boys are always in a rush to get nowhere!"

"Cullen boys" Bella stated, though it sounded more like a question.

Miss Cope smiled and nodded, "Carlisle and Esme have three children. Though Emmett and Jasper are adopted."

"The other boy isn't?" Bella inquired.

Miss Cope laughed, leaving Bella a little confused. "None of them are _boys _Bella. They've all grown up into fine young men; Edward is Esme and Carlisle's son, but so are Emmett and Jasper even if they don't share the same blood."

Miss Cope spoke of them fondly, a smile on her aged lips. Bella couldn't wait to meet them, especially Edward, she had met Esme and Carlisle briefly and Bella couldn't believe how good looking they both were. _If Edward has both their genes then he is going to be one handsome guy _Bella thought.

"Come on child, I'll introduce you to them." Miss Cope pulled Bella along, the old woman's grip was surprisingly strong and once she had let go Bella rubbed her wrist several times, discreetly.

Miss Cope called out as she stepped into the stables, Bella though stood nervously outside the wooden double doors. She was nervous for several reasons.

"Come on dear" Miss Cope called over her shoulder, gesturing with her hand for Bella to get a move on and join her.

Bella stepped timidly into the stable, looking nervously around her while jumping every time a horse moved. Bella had never seen a horse before, sure on TV she had and she always thought they were pretty but being surrounded by them now she saw that they were beautiful, intelligent creatures. Not just simple pretty.

"Hello" she whispered raising her hand timidly to stroke the neck of the dark brown coated horse. "What's your name?" Bella asked with a smile, the horses coat was soft to the touch and Bella found she enjoyed the horses company.

"His name is Morgan." Bella jumped at the voice and spun around, catching herself before she fell over.

The handsome boy smiled at her, "I'm Edward, your Isabella?"

Bella nodded, _so this Edward _she thought. _I was right, he's very handsome _Bella smiled.

"I prefer Bella"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, seems Morgan is pleased to meet you also." Edward smiled again and Bella's heart skipped a beat, that smile could do things to a girl.

Bella turned her attention back to the horse, petting him again softly. "He's gorgeous."

"Indeed, he's a Morgan horse and can out run any competitor. But he's very picky about who he lets near him. For example if I were to come any closer he would get very agitated." Edward didn't step any closer and Bella was grateful, she hated the idea of the horse being uncomfortable.

"So his name is Morgan, and Morgan horse is his breed! Seems a bit lazy to call the horse Morgan I mean it's like if my mum called me Girl because that's what I am."

Edward laughed, a proper guttural laugh which had him clutching his stomach. Bella didn't quite see what was so funny about what she had said; in fact she was deadly serious but she couldn't help but smile, something about him made her feel all funny on the inside and his laugh was mesmerizing to her.

"You have a valid point; I don't know I didn't name him. You should ride him sometime though; he hasn't been ridden in a while and could probably do with the exercise." Edward managed to speak after a while, though he still wore a crooked grin which oozing sex.

"How come you have him if he doesn't let anyone near him?" Bella inquired.

"I brought him for a friend, a while back. He was the only person Morgan would allow near him."

"Your friend doesn't come and ride him anymore?"

There was a pause; the air was thick with curiosity on Bella's part and sadness on Edwards. Edward shook his head from side to side, his grin slipping and turning into a frown. "No, Jacob hasn't been here in a while."

Bella's eyes widened, "Jacob, this horse is Jacobs?"

Bella couldn't believe the coincidence but then she remembered that Jacob had mentioned being close to the Cullen's, being friends with Edward.

Edward nodded, tilting his head in curiosity. "You know Jacob?"

"No not really. I met him yesterday briefly, along with some of his friends. They didn't seem too fond of this place." Bella didn't know why she spoke of the natives dislike towards the Cullen property, but she shrugged it off along with the tugging in her stomach that felt oddly like disloyalty. _Why should I feel loyal to the natives, they were nothing but hostile _Bella thought, but one name popped into mind, Sam, and she felt the tugging in her stomach intensify.

Edward laughed; though it seemed forced it still made her forget the tugging in her stomach. "The natives have always had their opinions on this place. I thought Jacob was different but then about a year ago he started hanging around with the La Push gang. Haven't seen him since!"

"Gang?"

Edward nodded, "Yepp, they call themselves the protectors but by the looks of all of them all they protect is there steroid stash."

"You really don't like them do you?" Bella said softly, smiling slightly hoping to see Edward smile again.

Edward flashed a quick smile in Bella's direction before he bowed his head, "It's complicated."

Bella didn't have time to ask why it was complicated because Miss Cope appeared, two guys following her. Emmett and Jasper, Bella presumed.

"There you are dear; I thought I'd lost you again. Oh, Edward you're here, you've met Bella then?" Miss Cope smiled warmly at Bella, before looking expectantly at Edward waiting for his reply.

"Yes Miss Cope, Bella and I have met." He said smiling fondly at the old lady, Edwards charm and smile didn't work on Miss Cope who had helped raise him so she tapped him lightly on the cheek.

"Be-careful how you use that smile of yours Mr, don't want to be breaking too many hearts now do you."

Edward just laughed in response while Bella stood observing, smiling at the way the Cullen _boys _interacted with Miss Cope.

"Emmett, Jasper this is Bella. She'll be helping me in the tearoom and staying here on the grounds. I hope you will all treat her like a lady, no fowl words around her."

"I'm sure she's heard them all before," Emmett replied, winking at Bella which made her smile and Miss Cope tap him lightly on the arm in mock anger.

The banter between the two carried on but Bella stayed quiet, pondering, thinking then she gasped. "You said I'd be helping you, staying on the grounds, does that mean I have the job Miss Cope?" Bella all but squealed.

Miss Cope laughed as did Edward, while Emmett and Jasper smiled and pretend to be deafened by Bella screeching.

"Of course dear, there is no doubt in my mind that you'll be anything but perfect." Miss Cope said warmly, smiling brightly which made her look younger.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you..." Bella chanted happily, almost dancing on the spot in excitement.

"You'll be able to ride Morgan whenever you like now" Edward said with a nothing breath-taking smile. "Would you like to go now?" Edward asked, Bella wanted to; she felt a connection to the beautiful beast but Miss Cope shook her head.

"I still have to show Bella around the rest of the estate, maybe later. Come one dear, I have much to show you." With that Bella had the answer; she gazed at Morgan wistfully whispering a promise to return soon.

She also waved goodbye to Jasper and Emmett who both smiled and waved back, but she reserved her _pulling _smile for Edward; suddenly feeling confident and out-there. Edward returned Bella flirtatious smile with his own trade-mark grin, the one he used earlier but this time he added in a wink for good measure.

So Bella left the stables on a high, she got the job, she might have a got friends, and Edward well she wasn't sure what he would become to her but she couldn't wait to find out. But somewhere beneath everything else, she felt it, a tugging in her stomach. Then that one name popped into her mind again, Sam.

_Who's afraid?_

_Cullen Keep _was as amazing as Bella thought it would be, but she never thought that she would have that _feeling, _the one of being watched, of being followed. Bella never thought she would believe the whispers, the gossip, the superstition but she couldn't shake the ghostly feeling, it unnerved her.

"This is the most famous room we have here; Abigail's room." Miss Cope stopped outside a fairly normal looking wooden door; it looked like every other door Bella had seen on her tour with Miss Cope.

"Why?"

Miss Cope paused, the affect, dramatic; whether that was Miss Cope's intention or not. "A hundred and fifty years ago this was Abigail's room, she was beautiful and every man wanted to be her suitor but she fell for the wrong man, the stable boy-"

"It sounds like a classic story, wealthy girl falls for stable boy, and they overcome the odds and then their together." Bella interjected, smiling at Miss Cope but Miss Cope didn't smile back.

Miss Cope shook her head and smiled sadly at Bella, "Her father locked her in this room, three years alone she would see no one, and after those three years of solitary her father thought she would become more obedient, marry who he wanted her to marry."

Bella frowned, "Did she marry who her father wanted her to in the end, after those three years?"

Miss Cope shook her head, "According to the stories passed down, she only managed a year and a half."

"Her father let her go early?" Bella inquired.

"No dear, she couldn't take the loneliness. Some versions of the story say she went crazy and hanged herself, others say she killed herself because the stable boy was killed and she couldn't live without him. It all results in the same ending, she killed herself in this very room." Miss Cope became silent, sadness settle around the pair who weren't even in the room yet, merely standing outside the door.

"What do you think Miss Cope?" Bella asked her voice quite and shushed as if she were trying not to wake a sleeping baby.

Miss Cope looked at Bella, her eyes sad and her expression perplexed. "I think she would have done anything to not bend to her father's will. Every story portrays her in the same light though they all have different endings, each one has one thing in common; they all tell of how strong a girl she was."

"Girl?"

Miss Cope rested a hand on Bella's shoulder, "She was only sixteen. Some say that is the real tragedy of the story. She was gone before she had a chance to live."

Bella moved towards the door, placing her hand on the handle and turning it. It groaned at the action but complied and the door swung open. Bella didn't know whether to enter the room or not, she felt as if she were intruding. But Miss Cope ushered her forwards and Bella had no choice.

The first thing Bella spotted was the fireplace, the carvings around the frame intricate and they seemed to tell a story. The actual fireplace was boarded up and Bella couldn't help but feel disappointed, _it must have been beautiful back in the day, with an open fire _Bella thought. Bella's eyes swept over the four posted bed, fit for a King or Queen, with scarlet red material draped over the frame above the bed, matching the bedding set below.

Everything in the room looked so grand to Bella, from the rug on the floor to the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. But Bella's attention always seemed to drift back to the fireplace, so she walked across the room a little hesitantly all too aware that this room gave her _that _feeling more so than the rest of the house. The closer Bella got the more of the carvings she could see, there were some that looked like faces, and some looked like tears. She reached out, and attentively touched the wooden markings...

"_Please father, don't do this. I won't speak of him nor see him again." The girl begged, almost to the point where she was on her knees. Her tears streamed down her cheeks, red from the slaps that she had received at her father's hand. Each slap stung, that was there purpose, to put her in her place. _

_The man she call my father sneered down upon her, he was not used to seeing her begging and he would rather her beg for her own life not the stable boys. She was too proud to beg for herself but not for her love. _

"_The boy will be hung, Abigail. No word you speak nor action you take will change that." Her father was a proud man, respected and if word got out that his daughter had been fraternizing with a commoner, a native then his respect would plummet and no man would want his daughter, used and tainted. _

"_He did no wrong, it was I that forced myself upon him; asked for his company, he could not refuse." Abigail pleaded for her lovers life, she was condemned but he could live, she could take the solidarity for him, as long as he would be free. _

_Her father batted her away, another sharp sting to the side of her face. Abigail took the unfair punishment, but she would never scream she would never give her father what he wanted. _

"_Then maybe you should be more careful about who you chose to force your company upon. A stable boy and a daughter of a noble man, how could you ever see that working my dear child." Was her father response, which had Abigail thinking of her mother. _

"_Mother said that with love then any obstacle could be faced, and overcome; if that love was true love." Abigail recited her mother's words, hoping to spark the compassion that her father once held when her mother still lived. _

"_Then I suppose the love you so think you share is not true love because this obstacle is a rope attached to a very high pole and believe me, I don't think he'll survive the drop." _

_Her father left her, swimming in her own tears, screaming out for her love though he never came. Abigail's tears stopped over time but she was crying on the inside, always crying. She grabbed a knife from the tray delivered to her every day three times a day with food and water._

_Abigail carved the tears into the wood around the fire place, then she carved a face, not herself just a girl, a girl crying for her when she had no tears left..._

Bella snatched her hand away from the carving, her eyes wide as saucers. She could feel herself shaking, while tears pooled in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just seen; in fact she didn't know what she had seen. _Abigail, did I just see Abigail? _She thought.

"Bella dear, are you ok?" Miss Cope's voice broke through Bella's frantic thoughts.

"Ye- yes" Bella didn't sound very convincing and Miss Cope studied her.

"Are you sure my dear, you look rather pale. Maybe we should go to the kitchen and have a nice cup of coffee. I think you've seen enough for today." Miss Cope said in soothing tones, holding out her hand for Bella to take.

Bella nodded still dazzled and confused, but she agreed with Miss Cope. She'd seen more than enough for one day.

* * *

><p>AN: Soooooo what do you think? Good Bad? Is it worth continuing? Let me know<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ** Ok so this chapter has some nice fluff in it but also towards the end something very important will happen. It may not seem important but it is! So please read and review, I have quite a few followers but you don't seem to review *tears running down my cheeks* anyways let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Afraid?<strong>

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Abigail haunted Bella, not in the ghost following her around way but in her mind, Bella could remember what she saw, how Abigail pleaded for the stable boys life. It was horrific and tragic, and Bella couldn't shake _that_ feeling. Not when she returned to Phoenix to tell her mother and pack her bags, not when she was on the plane to her new life and not when Alice and Charlie picked her up again.

"So... there's a bonfire tonight, and I know you're probably really tired but it would be so cool if you could come with me." Alice was giving Bella her best puppy dog eyes.

Bella was staying with Charlie and Alice for the night then the next day going to Cullen Keep and staying, for good. Well as for as long as they would have her.

Bella groaned, "Really? Where is it?"

Alice squealed taking her question for a yes, "It's on La Push beach, all the boys will be there and Jacob. Oh my God we are going to have so much fun." Alice bounced over to her wardrobe and threw various things onto the bed where Bella sat, dodging the different articles of clothing.

"I never said yes Alice, you do realise that, right?" Bella said dodging a flying pair of jeans.

Alice turned to face Bella and rolled her eyes smiling, "You haven't said yes _yet _but you will." She said with a shrug before rummaging through the draws in her dresser because she hadn't found anything in her wardrobe.

Bella sighed but smiled. Alice had grown on her immensely and she couldn't be made at her, not when she was muttering to herself, asking herself what Jacob would think of her in this top or that skirt.

"I have a top, well it's a top on me but it will be a dress on you. You can borrow it." Bella said, giving in and admitting that she would be going to the bonfire with Alice.

Bella needed a distraction, Abigail was at the forefront of her mind and she needed to forget before it drove her clinically insane though Bella often wondered if she already was.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you; you're a life saver. You know that, you're the best friend anyone could ever have." Alice said skipping into the guest room –Bella's room- to root around for said top though she had no idea what it looked like.

But Bella hadn't moved, she was stuck tears clogging her throat, while the sentence _you're the best friend anyone could ever have _played round and round in her mind. No one had ever said anything like that to her before never _best _and _friend _so near each other. Bella had friends but they were only there because they thought Bella made them cool, if anyone knew Bella they were someone. If you got invited to her parties you were popular and you got to go on holiday with her then you could have free run of the school and everyone knew your name. Bella was a tool, a trophy friend but never a bestfriend and how Bella longed to have a bestfriend; to tell all her secrets to and not be afraid that they would be tomorrow's gossip.

"Is this the one?" Alice came skipping back into the room holding a sequin littered top that only just covered Bella's bum but on Alice it would stop mid thigh, Alice could get away with it being a dress Bella on the other hand could not and always had to wear leggings.

Bella nodded, still a little emotional. "Yepp, that's the one. I'll do your hair and make up for you, Jacob won't be able to take his eyes off you." Bella said with a smile.

"Are you ok, you look like you're going to burst out crying" Alice said softly, picking up on Bella's shift in mood.

"I'm fine Alice, come on let's get ready. How long have we got?" Bella said, smiling and standing up shaking her odd mood away. She had time to dwell on what Alice said later but for know she wanted to have fun, get ready to go out like friends do.

Alice screeched in horror from across the room. "We only have half an hour!" Alice said nearly crying.

"Hey, I can get us both ready in less than twenty minutes. It's kind of my skill having to go to all those parties at night without my mum knowing. You know I can even put mascara on in the dark..."

Bella carried on, and Alice smiled and laughed at the times Bella had sneaked out, lived her life on the edge and Alice lapped it up, living vicariously through Bella's stories.

And true to her word Bella and Alice were ready in sixteen minutes!

_Who's Afraid?_

Alice drove Bella and herself to La Push and as she did so she kept glancing at Bella, her brows furrowed.

"I look like I'm about to head to some big party and don't get me wrong I love what you've done with, well me but how come your not all dressed up?" Alice asked, in a soft voice. She didn't want to sound ungrateful because she wasn't; far from it she couldn't believe what Bella had transformed her into in such a short amount of time.

Bella laughed, "I've done this a million times, and I don't know maybe I'm tired of looking good for other people. I just, want to be me." Bella sighed softly and Alice gave her a small smile.

"You look fantastic anyway, very pretty." Alice complimented Bella, and she meant it. Alice couldn't even imagine Bella not looking pretty, to Alice Bella was beautiful on the inside and out.

Bella laughed, "Well I must say Jacob isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off you. You look stunning Alice; maybe you'll even get your first kiss." Bella said nudging Alice softly.

Alice snorted though inside she prayed that maybe what Bella was saying was true. "Maybe" She whispered back before turning the radio on and for the next twenty minutes Bella and Alice belted out all the latest hits, doing what friends do best; laughing.

_Who's Afraid?_

The fire flickered ahead of them, a distant light to far away to make out anything apart from the orange flickers of the fire. Bella and Alice walked arm in arm, chattering, well Alice was chattering nervously rambling on saying anything so she wouldn't have to think about Jacob. Bella couldn't help but smile at her friend, then furrow her brows at the word friend; it was different for Bella, something new. _I came here to start a new chapter, try new things and become the person I feel I should be _Bella thought then she realised new wasn't so bad. In fact if everything new brought a smile to her face as Alice did then Bella decided she would welcome new things, embrace them.

"ALICE" Bella laughed at Alice's startled expression. Jacob was waving towards them and Alice's face lit up and Bella couldn't help but smile though jealousy bubbled under the surface, only for a little while though. She thought of Mike, he was a good guy but he never made her smile like Alice just had, Bella was fond of Mike but not in love. No, not love though she wished it had been; just so she knew what it was like.

"Hey Jake" Alice said greeting Jacob who was sat on one of five pieces of drift wood, a can in hand and a easy smile on his face.

"Hey Alice! Bella, right?" Jacob said scanning the two

Bella nodded and smiled "Yepp that's me."

Jacob grinned and motioned for them both to sit down, "So you got the job then?" Jacob asked while handing Bella and Alice a can each from the cooler behind him.

Bella took the can enthusiastically and took a large _gulp_ smiling as the familiar liquid ran down her throat. "Yeah, I start properly tomorrow so for tonight I'm back with Charlie and Alice."

"Cool, well good luck. Not that you'll need it." Jacob said with that same easy grin that Bella envied she wondered how someone could look so happy.

The night carried on, and Bella sat on a piece of drift wood watching as various other people got drunk. She laughed as she saw Jacob and Alice dancing, Jacob was acting goofy and Bella saw all the scenes. He was trying to make her laugh, make her like him; and Bella couldn't help but shake her head at how naive they both were. They couldn't see what was right in front of their faces; each other.

A shadow fell over Bella and for a second she hoped it were Sam but it wasn't and Bella sighed. "Can I help you?"Bella knew she was being rude but she couldn't muster up and remorse.

Paul smirked, "We got off on the wrong foot, so I wondered if you'd like to dance?" he held his hand out palm facing up ready to take her hand. But Bella wasn't convinced.

"Why are you being nice to me, last time we talked you were a total..."

"Dick?" Paul finished for her.

"I was looking for a nicer word, but that'll do." Bella said with a smile, she couldn't stay mad for some reason -whether it was his charm or just because she couldn't be bothered to hold a grudge- she took his hand and let him pull her up.

"I'm under strict instructions to be nice" Paul said before pulling her close to his body. Paul was a flirt by nature and though he knew it was wrong he couldn't help but flirt, even if it were with his Alpha's mate.

Sam had gone to the council asking them about the bond he felt forming between Bella and himself and that is where he found out about imprinting, of course the pack found out soon after and had promised to be on their best behaviour around Bella.

Bella and Paul danced, half way between a sway and something more upbeat but Bella couldn't help but wish she were in a different set of tanned arms; Sam's arms. Something about him was bugging her, and the fact that she couldn't get him off her mind wasn't helping.

Paul sighed with a smile which caught Bella's attention. "He's down the beach, there's a couple of big boulders he sits on just down there" Paul jerked his head to the right. "If you go past the base of the cliff you've gone too far."

Bella smiled and laughed softly, "Is it that obvious?"

Paul laughed, "Your eyes having been darting everywhere, I can only assume they haven't found what they were looking for and as Sam is the only one that isn't here... well I worked it out. I'm not just a handsome face." He said with a wink.

"I thought the saying went, I'm not just a _pretty _face?"

"It does but I'm not about to call myself pretty. Now go!" Paul demanded with a smirk before turning around and heading for the cooler, half empty with can's scattered around it.

Bella looked to the right, in the direction Paul had said Sam would be and she took in a shaky breath before taking one step then another until she was strolling along the sea front, the wind whipping at her hair and face, sea water spraying over her as the waves crashed onto the shore. Bella stopped and gazed out to sea, she listened as the sea dragged millions of pebbles back in its icy grasp. She loved the sound, the smell, the beauty of it all.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Bella jumped and spun around as Sam voiced his arrival behind her.

Bella held one hand against her chest, feeling her heartbeat frantically against her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Bella shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry about it."

They stood in silence, watching each other slyly out the corners of their eyes while they pretended to be watching the sea, or gazing at the stars.

"You got the job?" Sam said after a few minutes of silence, he just wanted to hear her voice, he craved it.

"Yeah, I did." Bella replied simply, not knowing how to react, he seemed so against _Cullen Keep_, they all had apart from Jacob.

"You'll be careful, wont you." Sam whispered, trying to hide the amount of emotion he was feeling. He didn't like it, not one bit that his imprint was there, his wolf thought it was unsafe and he _the man _in him didn't like it much either.

Bella huffed and crossed her arms, "I don't see your problem, they were all perfectly fine to me; nice even and yeah the house is a little creepy but it's got a lot of history." Bella trailed off, the house, the history thinking about it all brought her right back to Abigail and Bella didn't want that. She wanted to forget, just for one night.

Sam smiled wearily, "Just be careful, that place..." He trailed off, his attention caught by something else further up the beach.

"Sam?" Bella inquired, looking in the direction he was looking but she saw nothing.

"I have to go Bella, please just promise me you'll be careful?" He insisted one more time.

"Ok, I promise I'll be careful" Bella said exasperated.

Sam nodded, "I'll see you soon Bella."

Then he was off, Bella sighed and slumped to the floor watching as Sam walked away and just when she thought he wasn't going to look back he did, he stopped and stared into her eyes for a couple of heartbeats before he smiled, the faintest of smiles before he started walking again.

_He looked back _Bella thought and because of that she smiled, the most genuine smile she had _had _in a long time.

_Who's Afraid? _

"This is you dear, I thought out here would be better than in the actually house it's self. What do you think?" Miss Cope stood; nearly bouncing on her heals, with excitement. She couldn't wait for Bella's reaction.

Miss Cope had led Bella to the barn or what was a barn which had been converted into a small living space; it had a single bed, a night stand with a dusty lamp, a matching oak wood dressing table and wardrobe and a full length mirror hanging on one of the four walls.

"It's nice" Bella wasn't lying, it was simple and it looked ok, with a bit of a dust she could see herself being quite happy.

Miss Cope smiled, "I'm glad you like it dear," she walked around the room and opened a door. "This is a small kitchen; it has a fridge, toaster, kettle and a microwave. Nothing fancy but everything is in working order."

"No this is great Miss Cope, thank you."

She led Bella to another door that when opened revealed a bathroom with a shower cubical instead of a bath. Bella didn't mind though, she rarely soaked in the bathtub; she found it unhygienic, all that sitting around in your own dirt. It made Bella shudder just thinking about it.

"This is perfect Miss Cope, really it's great." Bella said sincerely, squeezing her hand for good measure.

Miss Cope nodded, "Well then I'll let you get settled in, Philip will bring you your bags within the hour."

"Thank you" Bella called as Miss Cope slipped out the door.

Bella looked around, and then made her way to the bed waiting for her things to be delivered. She grabbed the one bag she could manage to carry and took out her book. _The Book of Tomorrow _was what Bella was reading, she loved it though she couldn't help but be mad at Tamara Goodwin, the main character in the novel. Tamara had lost her dad yet instead of mourning him she mourned the life she had to leave behind.

Bella felt like shouting at the book several times. Bella was jealous of the character, _at least she knew her dad _she thought _at least she got to spend some time with him, create memories _Bella sighed.

She learnt a long time ago that even if you wish, pray and want something bad enough it still won't come true. She learnt that from an early age, every night she would ask God to bring her dad back but her dad never came home. At first Bella thought she wasn't praying hard enough but soon she realised no-one was listening and if they were then they couldn't bring him back anyway; with free will and all or maybe God couldn't even find him.

"Knock knock" a voice rang out through the barn, and the door was pushed open and a head appeared peering round the room.

"Hello" Bella said nervously.

"You're Bella, Isabella..."

"Dwyer" Bella said finishing her name for the man who was now fully inside her room holding all her bags. She presumed it was Philip.

Something changed within Philip, as she said her last name. Recognition flashed in his eyes but Bella didn't see it she was too busy looking at her bags.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, my names Philip; where would you like your bags then?" Philip said, regaining some of his composer.

"By the wardrobe would be fantastic, thank you so much Philip." Bella said sincerely, smiling kindly at the middle aged man who seemed to be lost, confused and dazed- well that's what he looked like through Bella's eyes.

Bella began unpacking, rummaging through her bags while Philip stood staring at Bella, he stared in awe and shock but then he shook it off, knowing his staring would look rather creepy.

"I'll be seeing you then, hope you settle in ok Bella." Philip called, before shutting the door that muffled Bella's goodbye.

Philip took several steps before leaning against the nearest wall, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He couldn't believe his eyes, he had seen her before in the parking lot of Wal-Mart but he hadn't believed it then, but there was no mistaking her now. Isabella Dwyer was his daughter... and she had no idea who she was.

He took out his wallet and looked at the most recent photo Renee had sent him, she was always beautiful in each picture but Philip couldn't believe how beautiful she was in person. He stroked the photo with his thumb.

"I'll get to know you Bella; I'll earn my place in your life..." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So the man staring at her in the Wal-Mart parking lot was her father, who saw that coming? I know where I want this story to go now and I have the plot figured out and I'm sad to say that the father daughter relationship; well it's not going to be easy! The plot is about to thicken and I know I've got a lot on the go with this story, with Edward and Bella, Sam and Bella, Philip and Bella and of course this ghostly Abigail side of things, which is very important to the story.

What do you think of the bonfire? I know it was a brief scene but I will have longer bonfire scenes in the future.

**Please Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**

What do you think? Continue?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Ok so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I hope your enjoying this chapter though I'm not sure about it, let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, apart from Philip _go me _I own a middle aged imaginary man. I'm doing well so far :P

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Afraid?<strong>

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week and I've settled into this new life rather well I think. My life orbits around the tea room and my nightly calls from Alice asking over and over if I'll go to La Push with her, and of course I will and I want to. I feel drawn to that place; it offers me a sense of comfort and peace. _

_I need comfort at the moment, I love Cullen Keep, my job and the people here but something is lurking within the walls and I hate saying it because it means I'm one of those people; like the natives. I thought they were superstitious fools; but they are no fools, something is here. What happened in Abigail's room should have confirmed that but I shrugged it off, but I can't anymore. _

_It calls to me, Abigail calls to me. I feel it waiting for me, the room ready for me to accept it, for me to accept Abigail. But I can't and haven't been into that room again though the urge is getting stronger, her calling more urgent. I hear it in the wind but mostly I feel it in the pit of my stomach, like a rope tugging on me. Like the tugging I feel when I think of Sam, but that is a nice feeling warming the cockles of my heart, the tugging I feel to the room is cold that freezes my heart and soul with terror. Its scares me..._

_On a lighter note I hope to see Edward soon. I've seen very little of him and when I do see him he's with his father and Philip, the man who delivered my bags. It's odd when I see them; they always look so serious, their conversation so intense. Throughout the week I've wondered what could be so serious but I have yet to come to a conclusion and I figure that it's really none of my business. _

_Edward. What I can I say about him? Even though I've not seen him that much, or know him that well there is something about him. He draws me in, his smile, his green eyes that sparkle with mischief; there is something about him, I can't describe it but I want it, I want to be around him._

_I'm sitting here now, in my room looking out the window. Darkness is all I can see and it makes me wonder, think. There is so much out there, anything could be happening and I would know nothing about it, it could even affect me and yet I would be sitting here, writing in my own little world. I wonder what Sam is doing? When will I see him again?_

_Like Edward, Sam intrigues me. The tugging in my stomach is always there and gets stronger when I think of him. It's strange unnatural even, nothing like what it is with Edward, with him I want to know him with Sam it's as if I need to know him. I'm shaking it off for now, pulling the wool over my eyes because even though I'm writing this now I can't deal with it so it's going to have to stay here for a while, on this page and hopefully now I've wrote it down I won't think of it so much. Then maybe soon I'll be able to deal with these confusing emotions. _

_I'm off now, tomorrows Friday and it's my last day before the weekend. Who knows I might even go to La Push? I'll see._

_I'll write again tomorrow, goodnight. _

Bella shut her diary, placing it on her bedside table before turning off the lamp and snuggling under the cover. Her dream's like every other night were plagued with Abigail and then graced with the presence of Sam but every time he appeared Edward would too, Bella would smile but neither would return it. They would stare at each other with open hostility and every morning when Bella woke up she would remember the hate they both held for one another and she would question it, was it just a dream? Or was there something more to it?

_Who's Afraid? _

"Do you need help with that?" Edwards's voice made her smile, granted she jumped nearly dropping the ten boxes of eggs stacked on top of each other- but it was worth it.

Bella nodded, "Please, Miss Cope seems to think I can carry ten things at once." She said with an easy laugh while Edward took more than half of Bella's load with no problem. He made it look effortless, so sure of himself that he wouldn't drop any.

"Show off" Bella quipped which earned her a throaty chuckle and a –what Bella's was learning to be his trade mark- grin.

"So how is everything going? Miss Cope isn't being too hard on you?" Edward asked with a teasing glint in his eye.

"You know Miss Cope, she's cracking that whip" Bella said teasingly smiling and laughing as Edward shook his head in silent laughter. Miss cope was a sweet heart, Bella adored her and it was clear that the Cullen boys felt the same.

They walked to the kitchen, mindlessly chatting. "So did Miss Cope's grand tour go well? I haven't had a chance to talk to you since then."

Bella stopped momentarily, the tour and Abigail was still all so raw for her even though it had been a good week and a bit since it happened. But she pulled herself together just in time, Edward turned around wondering why she'd slowed down.

"It was good, freaky but good." Bella replied as honestly as she could but her voice shook and she hoped Edward didn't pick up on it.

Edward nodded though there was doubt in his eyes as well as a little suspicion but Bella didn't notice.

"So what are your plans this weekend?" He asked her, she didn't know so she shrugged as well as she could while holding the boxes of eggs trying to keep them balanced.

"I was thinking about exploring, looking around; I saw a foot path that leads into the woods, I might take a walk." She said flippantly, she felt a burning desire to go deep into the wooded jungle surrounding Cullen Keep; though she had no idea why.

Edward stiffened and Bella noticed, "Be careful, the woods aren't a place a girl should go wandering on her own." He said in all seriousness and Bella instantly missed his playful velvet voice.

Trying to lighten the mood she laughed, "I'm not afraid of any big bad wolves that might be lurking about, as long as I don't wear my red cape I should be fine." Bella teased, but Edward didn't lighten up.

Edward knew that not wearing a red cape wouldn't keep the wolves away...

_Who's Afraid? _

_Bella _her name was a whisper in the wind as she walked up the short path to Cullen Keep from her barn. _Bella _she heard it again, her eyes widened transfixed on nothing. The pebbles should have hurt her bare feet but she made not one sound of pain; it was almost as if she were immune to it. _Bella _she opened the door to the kitchen as quietly as possible before tiptoeing through the halls of Cullen Keep. _Bella _she recognised the voice calling to her but she couldn't place it, she couldn't do anything. _Bella _she felt as if she were being controlled led, like a sheep being herded; she had no choice but to do as directed. _Bella _she climbed the stairs still seeing nothing, her eyes transfixed on the unknown destination. Her steps never faltered as she made her way through the house; she knew where she was going though she had no idea where that was, her body seemed to know unconsciously and it seemed to know the way. _Bella _she stopped, frozen with fear. She had no control of her body though her mind was screaming at her to stop, run. Instead she turned the door handle and stepped into the room.

_Bella _the voice sounded relieved as she stepped into the room, the voice wasn't calling anymore but simply saying her name in greeting. _Come closer _Bella moved instantly, walking towards the fire place. Bella didn't want to be here, not after last time, she stepped closer to the wooden carved frame shaking, her hands trembling and her knee's knocking together.

_Come closer Bella _she did as she was told though her mind was screaming at her to stop. She reached out, her right hand so close to the fireplace that her finger tips nearly brushed against the wood. _Please look _the voice whispered, desperately. She did as she was told and as she felt the familiar sensation she screamed...

Bella bolted upright, her body drenched in sweat. Her breathing was laboured and her chest heaved as her body tried to find the oxygen it needed so desperately. "Oh God" she whispered as she ran her hands through her hair and jumping out of bed.

She paced back and forth, but stopped when her feet started to throb. She sat on the edge of the bed and started to rub them while going over her dream. _It felt so real _she thought to herself.

"Shit" she cursed; she stopped rubbing her feet and her eyes widened as she saw her hands, they were stained with blood.

Her breathing became shallow as tears stung her eyes; she lifted her right foot and turned it so she could see the sole.

"No" she whispered, shaking her head from side to side. "No, no, no."

Her feet were covered in cuts, some deep some only scratching the surface but they were there all the same, her feet were nearly black with grime, evidence that it had been no dream. So what had it been?

_Who's Afraid?_

"Knock knock" Alice said as she pushed Bella's door open. Alice was greeted with a shell showed Bella.

"How did you just get in?" Bella inquired, her voice shaking. She was still rattled from last nights occurrence.

Alice frowned, "I pushed the door open, you shouldn't keep it unlocked you know. I could have been anyone!"

Bella closed her eyes and wished her fear to go away. _I locked that door last night _she thought _but I didn't check it when I woke up. _Bella sighed, with frustration and fear; she had been too freaked out to think of anything else last night. All she could do was clean the cuts on her feet and wrap them with cloth before slipping into bed, her bed side lamp on as she read. Anything to keep her from falling asleep she was game for, like ten cups of coffee that she downed one after the other.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked worriedly, perching on the edge of Bella's bed.

Bella wouldn't meet Alice's eyes, she couldn't lie but she couldn't tell the truth; she was stuck. Bella had always been a terrible liar but what was her other option, drag Alice down with her? No, she couldn't and wouldn't do that being the pure heart she was.

So Bella smiled, sat up straight and nodded at her friend. "I'm fine, just a little tired." Bella figured if she only told half a lie it might sound more believable.

Alice nodded though her eyes showed she wasn't convinced. But Alice didn't pry but smiled instead, she figured that if Bella wanted to talk about whatever was bothering her then she would, in her own time.

"Ok, so I'm thinking lunch out and then the beach for a while? It's actually an ok day." Alice said, smiling and trying to coax Bella out of her funk.

"By the beach you mean La Push?"

Alice laughed, "Of course."

Bella smiled, properly. The thought of going to La Push made her heart beat a little faster and her smile more real.

"That sounds like a plan."

_Who's Afraid? _

"Alice?" a blonde girl slid onto the bench next to Alice. Bella raised an eyebrow at Alice in question and Alice smiled in reply.

"Rose this is Bella, Bella this is Rose." Alice introduced the two girls to one another.

Rose and Bella are the same but the total opposite. Rose is the perfect blonde while Bella is the beautiful brunette. The tension was thick for a few minutes while they assessed one another. Bella let herself smile and as her lips curved so did Roses.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." Rose said her voice angelic.

Bella's smile grew, "It's nice to meet you too Rose."

"Sorry about the dramatic pause. Most girls like you always seem to be a bitch to me; I just wanted to make sure you weren't one, if you were you'd have made some comment or looked at me with hatred by now." Rose said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Girls like me?" Bella asked confused.

Rose tilted her head and stared at her in disbelief. "Beautiful girls, which granted not many our as beautiful as you, I must say you are quite something."

Bella blushed, "Have you looked in a mirror?"

Alice chimed in smiling at her friend Rose, "She's constantly looking in a mirror."

Rose just shrugged the comment off with a smile before swiping one of Alice's chips from her plate. "So what are we planning on doing today?" Rose asked looking from Bella to Alice.

"First Beach" was all Alice said and Rose groaned which made Bella laugh and look knowingly at Rose.

"You've been dragged there many a times then?" Bella asked.

Rose shook her head, "No I've been busy every time she asked." Rose said smiling and nudging Alice playfully.

"Hey, I'm right here you know. Now I know you've been lying, you know that's a really bad friend move!" Alice said crossing her arms and huffing.

"Ali, you need to just ask this Jacob guy out, seriously. All this stalking; not cool." Rose said with a perfectly plucked raised eyebrow.

Alice rolled her eyes, "You're insane; you've never met Jacob, he's like the hottest hottie there is, no way would he want me."

"Are you insane, he likes you Alice, no question about it." Bella tried to calm Alice's worries, he liked her Bella was sure of it.

"See and I bet he isn't even that hot!" Rose retorted.

_Who's Afraid?_

Bella laughed at Rose and Alice's stories, they sat on First Beach sunning themselves in the little sun they could find. Bella had bonded with Rose and felt as if she had known her as long as she had known Alice. It was as if her whole life she had been waiting for these two girls to come into her life; to bring her alive and show her the meaning of fun, real fun, not just getting drunk and fooling around with the nearest guy. Bella didn't miss that _fun _at all.

Alice and Rose were good for her, she knew that. She forgot everything when she was with them, every worry seemed to go away just for a while she could smile and pretend everything was normal.

"Ok if Jacob is one of them then I take it back, they are totally hot" Rose said with a whistle.

Sure enough when Bella looked in the same direction she saw them, shirtless – like always – and heading straight for them. From what Bella could see several of them were kicking a ball around as they walked along the shore, laughing and having a good time; but Bella didn't really pay attention, she was looking for Sam.

"Rose I'm warning you no hooking up with any of them, things could get weird and-"

Rose interrupted Alice _laying down the law_. "Please stop raining on my hot guy parade Alice."

Bella laughed though her eyes never left the group of natives. Then she saw him, his golden form sculpted to perfection, his black hair shaggy and his warm brown eyes. She felt her heart pound and her smile grow as she saw he was looking at her to.

"Alice isn't the only one with a crush" Rose said, Bella could hear her smile though she couldn't see it; her eyes wouldn't leave Sam and he seemed to be having the same problem; though neither saw it as one.

Rose rolled her eyes at the two love struck idiots, though she could see why they couldn't tear their eyes away.

"Ladies" Paul greeted them and sat himself down next to Rose who raised a perfectly plucked brow in question. Paul shrugged and smirked.

Sam stopped in front of Bella before he sat down, his long limbs folding beneath him gracefully and Bella wondered how he could move so easily, so gracefully when he was that that muscular "Bella" Sam said in greeting, a smile playing on his lips.

"Sam, how are you?"

Sam smiled properly, his plumb lips stretching and catching Bella's attention. "I'm good, you?"

Bella laughed nervously, she was so far from good but on the other hand she was amazingly happy with him around. She was confused, about a lot of things but one thing she knew; she needed to know Sam.

"I'm ok"

"You don't sound too sure!" Sam commented picking up on his imprints mood.

Bella sort out his eyes and got lost in them, she could stare into them for days and still never get enough, never decide what colour his eyes actually were; they seemed to change with his mood, getting lighter or darker. It fascinated Bella.

"I'm not sure of anything at the moment," Bella replied honestly once she had regained her speech and dragged her eyes away from his.

Sam's brows furrowed, concern etched onto his features. "Is everything ok at Cullen Keep?"

Bella who had looked away from Sam to see Alice and Jacob talking whipped her head back in the direction of him. Her eyes wide with fear and curiosity _how does he know _she thought _what does he know? _

"Everything's fine" she said though she didn't sound convinced at all. Everything wasn't ok at Cullen Keep but she wasn't going to tell him that.

Sam wasn't convinced either but like Alice he never pushed for her to explain, the council had told him a lot about imprinting; when she was ready she would tell him, confide in him. But for now he had to get her to like him, though the way she was looking at him Sam thought there was a good chance of her liking him already.

"Go out with me" Sam blurted out which in turn made Bella choke on the water she had just sipped. After a near chocking fit Bella stared wide eyed at Sam, her expression a mix between jubilation and fear.

"What I meant was would you like to go out with me, to the movies or something?" Sam corrected himself, remembering to always be polite to a lady. 'Always ask never tell' that's what his mom used to always say.

Bella smiled shyly nodding before averting her eyes to the sand surrounding them, tracing patterns for only more grains of sand to fill in the line she had just made. "I would like that" she said sincerely.

Sam's smile grew and so did the Packs, they had heard every word and were thrilled for their pack brother, their Alpha.

"Tomorrow night? Say six o'clock."

"That sounds good."

They exchanged numbers and after an hour of mingling they all parted ways. Bella's smiled never faltered that night; not even when Rose and Alice said their goodbyes and she was left alone to walk to her barn, she felt safe in her own little bubbly of happiness. Her heart was warm, and the cold night air couldn't touch her.

Before she fell asleep she locked her door and propped a chair before it then made sure all the windows were locked, and then she slipped under the duvet and turned her lamp off so the room fell into darkness. But as her eyes fluttered shut her phone chimed so blurry eyed she grabbed her phone.

_It was good to see you again. I can't wait for tomorrow. S x_

Bella smiled and almost giggled to herself. _Jesus it's like I've never been on a date before _she thought but then she realised it wouldn't be like any other date; this date was going to mean more. He meant more than the other half wits she'd dated in the past, she wanted it to work, for them to work and for him to like her.

_Yeah it was, neither can I. I'll see you tomorrow. B x_

She waited for a while but there was no reply. _He must have gone to sleep _she thought so she did the same.

She slipped into slumber thinking of Sam while Sam slipped through the woods undetected all the while thinking of Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I decided to not have a cliffy at the end of this chapter (you're very welcome) so what did you think? I'm not totally sure about this chapter but I couldn't tweak it to my satisfaction though believe me I tried.

**Next chapter**: will be a walk in the woods for Bella, a first date for Sam and Bella and a few mysterious 'things' will happen.

Please review it means the world to me to read all your comments, and suggestions if you have any!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **I've had several people ask who the Vampires are in this story, and there isn't in this one but I'm planning a **sequel** and if I do one there will be in that! Hope that's ok with everyone? Anyway, here is the next chapter; sorry I've left it so long.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing apart from the characters that I have created, and the plot line though it is loosely based on several plots from various books that aren't mine, *sniffs* though I wish they were. It would rock!

**PS. The link to Bella's date outfit is on my profile! Check it out. IVE UPDATED THIS CHAPTER AND CHANGED THE NAMES! **a very lovely reader pointed out that I had already used Jessica and Mike in my story (silly me) so the** two people** that have died are now **LAUREN AND TYLER**! I'm sorry about that mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Afraid? <strong>

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Bella woke up, surprisingly feeling refreshed. After checking there were no new scars on the bottom of her feet, and making sure the chair that she'd propped up against the door hadn't been moved she relaxed completely and decided to go exploring, the woodland surrounding Cullen Keep called to her, with its lush greenness.

Bella slipped into a pair of sweatpants and pulled on a vest top before tying a jacket around her waist, just in case. She felt stupid as she pulled on her fifth pair of socks, her feet still stung and she hoped that a thick layering of soft cotton would lessen the sting as she took a stroll.

Locking the door she set off, leaving her MP3 in her room. It felt wrong to her; she couldn't take in the beauty of the place if she had music pounding in her ears. She wanted to soak up the atmosphere, all of it; every little detail her eyes could pick up and ever little sound she could hear.

"Bella" her name caught her attention and she turned to find Miss Cope jogging towards her. Miss Cope moved as if she had the physical fitness of a twenty year old. Bella found it extraordinary.

"Hello Miss Cope" Bella greeted her, smiling.

"Hello dear, I've come to ask a favour."

Bella nodded for Miss Cope to continue.

"We have a private event tonight and Lauren has just rung calling in sick. Is there any possibility you could fill in for her?" Miss Cope asked so nicely, and looked so desperate that Bella almost said yes. But just thinking about cancelling on Sam made her insides hurt; she couldn't do that to him or herself.

Bella shook her head from side to side, smiling apologetically at the old lady before her. "I'm sorry Miss Cope, I've already made plans. I have a date." Bella announced with a huge smile.

"Oh, how exciting, who's the lucky boy?"

Bella bit her bottom lip, unsure if Miss Cope had the same aversion to the natives as Edward.

"Sam, from the native tribe" Bella was unsure if Miss Cope even knew who that was but Miss Cope being the know-it-all she did and her smile grew, happy for Bella.

"He's a fine looking fellow; you did well to get that one. Sam Uley, my my my, you'll be the envy of many girls."

Bella laughed, and beamed at Miss Cope glad that she didn't seem to have Sam pegged as a gang member on steroids as Edward had described him.

"Well you have fun dear, you're only young once." Miss Cope said wistfully.

Bella let one side of her mouth curve up, in a half smile. "I'm really sorry I can't help" she said, guiltily.

"Nonsense, I'll ring Angelia see if she can fill in. You go have fun." Miss Cope said, brushing off Bella's apology with a light tap on her shoulder before she turned her back on Bella, with a smile, and headed back the way she came.

_Who's Afraid?_

Bella followed the path, never straying from it in fear of getting lost. She took in the beauty of the woodland that separated Forks from La Push, she stumbled several times as the terrain below her feet was unfamiliar; there was nothing concrete about it. Everything moved below her, the leaves, the twigs; nothing seemed to stay still.

It was a little while before she began to feel like she was being watched, but she didn't dare turn around. Instead she walked on, following the path faithfully though she stumbled more frequently in her paranoid state of mind as she wasn't concentrating on what her feet were landing on.

"You're being stupid Bella" she whispered to herself.

She inhaled deeply several times, centring herself before she looked behind her. Nothing. She sighed in relief as she did a full circle, pivoting on the spot, searching for another form of life. There was none and she laughed at herself.

"Paranoid idiot" she mumbled.

She started walking again but after just five steps she felt the eyes on her again, but this time she heard it. She stopped and stood stock still, her hands slick with sweat as she closed her eyes and slowly turned around.

Standing on the path where she was moments before was a wolf, no scratch that, a giant wolf. Bella's eyes widened in fear, her breathing came out in short sharp pants as she struggled to keep her cool.

They stared at one another, the beast and Bella. The wolf's black eyes were calculating, menacing and Bella was right to be afraid. The wolf looked rough, patches of fur missing suggesting it had fought, a lot and that did nothing to settle Bella's nerves because it had fought a lot, and won otherwise it wouldn't have been standing before her.

Bella took a tiny step back and the wolf's eyes watched, then it mimicked her action but taking one step forwards instead of back, like Bella wanted. _I'm going to die _Bella thought, the beast before her wasn't leaving and Bella couldn't run, it would be upon her in a heartbeat, but the standoff couldn't go on forever. Something had to give.

Something did give, it was neither the wolf or Bella but a gunshot that echoed through the trees. It startled Bella and worried the wolf; through Bella's eyes it looked torn between staying, eating her and possibly getting shot or running and living. It looked almost human, the way it eyes seemed to calculate his best chance, and Bella sighed in relief when it deicide to run.

Another shot sounded, it was close by now and suddenly Bella was scared again, what if those shots were being fired from some crazy murder, she thought about it and decided she'd rather take her chances with a crazy murder than a wolf that seemed to have a brain that functioned like a humans would.

"Hello, is anybody out there?" Bella frowned as she recognised the voice. Charlie Swan.

As soon as she placed a name to the voice she saw him, accompanied by several others- some being native. Sam was one of them.

"Bella, are you ok?" Sam ran up to her his eyes scanning her, his nostrils flaring.

"He was here" Sam said though Bella had no idea who he was talking to.

Paul and Jacob came and stood beside Sam, both their nostrils flaring also and Bella frowned, confused at the natives' strange behaviour. She hadn't stopped shaking and Sam seemed to notice also because his eyes softened and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok Bella, what happened?" Charlie said rushing up to her before Sam could speak.

Bella's eyes darted everywhere, panicked and confused and more than a little scared. "I was walking... I felt... followed... then this... massive wolf... I-"Bella couldn't continue, she was breathing harshly in and out but she never seemed to have enough air.

Charlie cursed, along with Sam Paul and Jacob. "Messer" Charlie shouted and a youngish police deputy stepped forwards. "Take a few men; keep searching the wolf was here. We missed it by a couple of minutes' tops."

Messer nodded and took everyone; accept the natives who stayed loyally by Bella and supportively for Sam. His imprint had just stared death in the eyes, a wolf with no pack, an outcast in there world, dangerous creatures filled with hate and anger.

It had killed, it was going to again.

"I need you to breath for me Bella, its ok. You're safe now" Charlie tried to calm her life a Farther would his child, but it had little effect on Bella.

Sam placed his hands on either shoulder again, and made Bella meet his eyes. "It's gone, you're safe Bella. Just breathe in and out, deep breaths like me" Bella concentrated on Sam and did as he did, her chest seemed to loosen and found she could breathe again. "That's it." Sam praised but not patronisingly, more in relief. He added a smile for good measure and got a small shaky one in return.

"Thank you" she whispered, Sam nodded in acknowledgement and smiled down at her though his eyes held fear and anger.

"What... why were you hunting it? How did you know it was here?" she inquired the four men, who all had sullen expressions.

Charlie was the one to answer, being the Chief of Police. "It came to our attention when a hiker when missing, we found him several days after he was mauled by an animal; that wolf. There have been sightings of it occasionally, and about an hour ago it claimed two more victim."

Bella gasped, eyes wide with fear as she realised how close she had come to death. She had been staring it in the face, having a standoff with it, and she'd won _this time _Bella thought gingerly.

"More hikers?" Bella asked.

Charlie shook his head sadly, "No, a young girl and guy about your age, Lauren and Tyler."

She gasped again, this time her hand covered her mouth as she held back sobs. She hadn't known Lauren that well but she had met her several times, she seemed an ok girl.

"But, she was off sick. She called in sick today, how..." Bella trailed off.

Charlie patted her shoulder uncomfortably, "Her and Tyler were in a clearing" Charlie coughed and his cheeks stained red. Bella could work out what they had been doing there, it wasn't difficult. "The wolf took an opportunity, they were good kids they'll be missed."

Silence fell as the five of them stood close together, the green canopy above them filtering the little light there was. Sadness surrounded them all, tinged with fear. It was scary, three lives lost and they seemed no closer to catching the monster.

Sam broke the silence, "I'll walk you back" he announced to Bella who merely nodded.

Charlie nodded in agreement and pulled Jacob and Paul in the direction the wolf had taken off in, the natives called back goodbye to their Alpha and Bella, but neither replied but instead looked at one another.

"Are you ok, really?" Sam asked her, concern shining in his hazel eyes. Bella noted that they were light again and she was relieved, she didn't like it when they were black with anger; it didn't suit him.

She shrugged in response, "As good as I can be, I think. I don't know really, I've never stared death in the face before." She whispered solemnly.

He smiled softly, "Let's get you back."

They walked in comfortable silence, glancing at one another slyly from time to time. Bella tried to relax, forget but it was hard for her. She had been so close to death and Lauren, poor Lauren, was dead. _If only you'd come to work instead _Bella thought _you'd be ok _Bella sighed, it was pointless thinking what if, she couldn't go back in time, no one can!

People have to live with the consequences of their actions, something Bella knew all too well.

_Who's Afraid? _

"Here we are" Sam said acknowledging there arrival at Cullen Keep. It didn't go unnoticed by Bella that he seemed to stay in the shadows of the woods. As if he didn't want to be seen _he probably doesn't _Bella thought.

"Thank you, for walking me back... and saving my life earlier." She said with a strand laugh, Sam didn't laugh but he smiled kindly.

"It's no problem Bella," was his response.

They stared at one another, and like the first time they met they both got lost in each other's eyes. Bella had so many questions, one being about their date. She wondered if the 'wolf problem' would put a spanner in the works. But as they tore their eyes off one another, Sam grinned, winked then retreated back into the woods, "I'll see you at six, I'll pick you up at the end of the drive way." He shouted over his shoulder and then he was gone.

Dazed and a little confused Bella took a slow walk back to her barn, checking her watch she gasped. She'd been gone over two hours; it hadn't seemed that long. She picked up her pace, wincing a little as the soles of her feet began to throb. _Damn stupid dream stroke reality walks _she thought angrily, she looked like a mad kitten and she certainly felt like one.

"Bella, oh Bella thank God you're ok." Miss Cope came rushing towards her.

Bella offered her a small smile "I'm fine Miss Cope." _Lauren can't say the same _Bella thought glumly.

"When I heard about Lauren I nearly had a heart attack thinking the same thing could happen to you." Miss Cope pulled Bella into her arms and Bella let her. It was strange and an odd thing for the old lady to do but Bella liked it, she hadn't been hugged with such a passion for so long.

"I'm ok, see, Charlie and some of the La Push guys found me and Sam walked me back."

Bella didn't mention that before they found her the wolf had. She didn't want Miss Cope to worry more than necessary so she didn't say anything about the 'incident'.

Miss Cope let Bella go and nodded, "No more walking in the woods. Not until this beast is caught, ok."

Bella nodded and soon Miss Cope left, leaving her on her own as she walked back to her barn.

She unlocked the barn door and yanked the jacket from around her waist with her trembling hands. Now Sam was gone the fear seemed to hit Bella, fear for herself, for Sam and the other natives out looking for the wolf, fear for all those who dared to enter the woods.

Her thoughts travelled back to the wolf and once again his eyes and how human they had been; she shivered and headed to her bathroom. She decided to forget what had just happened on concentrate on getting ready for her date. That was a normal thing to do. Nothing wolf related or ghostly about it just normal and all Bella wanted was normal.

_Who's Afraid? _

"So, what are you wearing?" Alice squealed, excited for her friend.

Bella held the phone away from her ear; she wanted to still be able to hear at the end of the conversation. "I'm still deciding" she said while standing in her towel, throwing various clothes in different directions.

Bella had never been so nervous before, she'd been on plenty of dates but this was different and Bella was very aware of that fact though she had no idea why.

"You'll look amazing in whatever you pick Bella" Alice said sighing dreamily.

Bella laughed, "This will be you soon. I saw you and Jacob last night! Did anything happen?" Bella waggled her eyebrows suggestively though Alice couldn't see her.

"No, nothing happened and nothing ever will happen." She said sadly, Bella frowned at her friend's state and though Bella couldn't see Alice she knew that she would have a small pout shaping her lips.

"Why do you say that, Ali?"

She scoffed, "Because I'm never going to be pretty enough, or smart enough or confident enough! I'm not you Bella, I can't make myself look stunning without even trying, and I can't flirt with guys and ask them out. I just, it's not me."

Bella shook her head from side to side, "You're beautiful and smart Alice, we just have to make you see that to boost your confidence. Jacob likes you Alice for you, trust me."

Alice sighed wistfully; wishing she could believe what Bella had said.

"Anyway, back to the subject in hand. What are you going to wear girl?" Alice said with a lighter tone while trying to sound upbeat. Bella wasn't fooled but she played along not wanting to pressure Alice into talking about the subject of Jacob.

"Shorts" she grabbed them from a draw. "Blue blouse" she yanked it off its hanger. "With a cardigan and a pair of sandals" She said while fishing out her cardigan from her suitcase of things she still hadn't unpacked.

"Sounds a bit, I don't know granny_ish_" Alice said carefully.

Bella laughed, true it sounded hideous but on it looked casual but formal, she looked like she tried but not too much. It was perfect date outfit. "I'll send you a picture." Bella said before hanging up after a goodbye from Alice and a threat that if she didn't send her a picture she would cut all of Bella's hair off.

Bella posed and took a picture before sending it to Alice with the word _nice? _typed beneath it. Bella got a near instant reply which made her chuckle _Alice is so prompted, so on the ball _Bella thought and pressed _read _on her phone.

_Nice! You look very cute. A x _

_Thank you, curly hair or straight? B x _

_How it is, wavy looks good. A x_

_Ok, wish me luck. B x_

_You don't need it, you'll be fine. Tell me all about it when you get back. A x_

_I will. B x _

After Bella promised to relay every detail of her date to Alice later she decided it was make up time, with only half an hour to go she would have to be quick but Bella being Bella she was finished in ten minutes, keeping her makeup light and simple. She was done, ready and terrified, but happy.

_Who's afraid? _

"It's not much further" Sam said trying to hide his amusement. He had blindfolded Bella, keeping their destination a secret. Bella had crossed her arms and pouted, hating secrets but she went along with it for his sake.

They drove for five more minutes, Sam kept glancing at Bella a broad loving smile on his lips that he wouldn't let her see_ yet;_ he didn't want to freak her out with his unwavering undying love. He thought she'd uncountable run for the hills, or the cliff!

"Ok, we're here" he announced again trying to keep the consuming love from his voice.

She clapped happily, "Can I take the blind fold off then?" She asked excitedly.

"No yet" he said laughing at her enthusiasm.

She groaned and under the blindfold, and rolled her eyes. She huffed which made Sam's grin grow with amusement, he wanted to just pick her up and hold her and tell her to be patient and that everything would be fine. Of course he didn't.

Sam jumped out the car leaving Bella cross armed and huffing, she hated that she wasn't in control. Her whole life Bella called the shots in what she did or didn't do, she had to because her mother had never been, well a mother. Bella learnt that she had to take care of herself and she did a good job of it but the drawback of raising herself was that she hadn't being told what to do; it didn't sit right with her. But with Sam, yes she got a little frustrated, but she didn't _hate_ it which was strange to her. She should hate it but she couldn't find it in her to hate anything Sam said or did.

"Grab my hand so you don't fall" Sam said as Bella stumbled out the car, grasping Sam's free hand for stability. In his other hand he held a basket, wicker and filled with treats, Bella could smell some of them.

"That smells good" she said while her nostrils flared.

"Well just think that you'll be eating that soon" he said chuckling as she sped up. He kept the same pace as her easily knowing it would be quicker to carry her but he also knew it would be showing off. He shouldn't have the strength to carry a picnic basket to the brim; two bottles of 2ltr coke, one diet just in case, and Bella. Thought Bella was small and probably couldn't weigh more than hundred and ten pounds. But still, he didn't want to risk it.

They walked for a good five minutes before he told her they were nearly there, Bella's face lit up with excitement of finding out where _there _was as well as the prospect of eating the mouth watering food she hadn't been able to stop smelling.

Sam stopped halting Bella as well. "I'm going to let go of your hand, but stay still" they both felt the sense of loss as he let go and they both sighed a little. "Oh, and no uncovering your eyes" Sam added as an afterthought as he spread out the picnic blanket Emily had provided him with.

Bella heard rustling, the opening of several lids and the mixture of smells intensified. She felt like she was in heaven _I wish I could see what my heaven looks like _she thought, and starting playing with the edges of her blindfold.

Sam chuckled again a low, very manly sound which did strange things to Bella's insides, good strange things "so impatient" he mumbled shaking his head, smiling.

Finally the rummaging stopped and Bella felt the familiar heat which meant he was close. Bella thought it was strange how she was so aware of him, when he was close, when he wasn't. Bella couldn't understand why she felt so connected to the Quileute but Sam knew and soon he would tell her, everything!

"You can take the blind fold off now" he whispered, his voice low and husky.

Bella literally ripped it from her eyes then gasped in awe, a smile crept onto her lips as she took in everything. They stood on a cliff overlooking the calm sea below while above the pinks and oranges in the sky mingled with the blue, pushing it aside and monopolising the day sky turning it to dusk.

Bella then looked at the blanket; candles littered the frayed edges while food on plates was placed centrally on the checked fabric. A portable radio was also brought along and Bella couldn't help but smile, even bigger than before. He had thought of everything, and it was all perfect.

"So?" Sam said nervously, wringing his hands waiting for her to speak. He looked like a child in a dentists waiting room; scared and anxious and Bella found it adorable that he cared so much about her opinion, about her. _He doesn't know me, why go through all this _Bella thought, but pushed it aside, she wanted to enjoy herself without questioning his motive or her feelings.

She looked up at him, wide eyed and toothy grin. "It's perfect, amazing, and beautiful!"

He relaxed visually, his shoulder slumping in relief while his smile grew in happiness.

"Come on then, let tuck in, Emily cooked us up a banquet." He said pulling Bella down onto the blanket opposite him.

"Who's Emily?" Bella inquired, curious.

"A very old friend who can cook, and I mean really cook" he said seriously which made Bella giggle. That was Sam's new favourite sound and he made it his mission to hear it more.

_Who's Afraid? _

"Favourite movie?" Bella asked.

They had been asking each other questions the whole night, and hadn't stopped when they got in the car at nine –three hours later- to take Bella back to Cullen Keep.

"Transformers" he said almost instantly.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, I wonder why!" she said sarcastically.

"Hey, it has nothing to do with Megan Fox!" He said grinning.

"Of course not!"

"It's not; I want to see the third one. She isn't in it!" he said trying to act serious.

"It does look epic" she said grinning.

"Epic?" he said trying not to laugh.

She hit him lightly on the arm, light enough that it didn't hurt her, Sam was grateful about that. "Don't be mean." She said grinning. Bella couldn't remember a time she had laughed and smiled so much. Sam was good for her and she knew it, but it scared her all the same.

"What's your favourite movie then?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean" She said instantly.

"Oh, I wonder why!" Sam mimicked her words in a fake girly voice, way to high pitched.

"It has nothing to do with Johnny Depp!" she said smirking at him while he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you're as guilty as me." He said glancing at her as he pulled up in front of the iron gates.

This where they parted and Bella couldn't bring herself to move, Sam understood and gave her a small 'I'll see you soon' smile and opened his door, walking around the front of his car before opening Bella's door. His Mom had raised him right.

Bella took his out stretched hand and slid out the car, both of them were very aware at how close they were. The tension was tangible and Bella found herself resting her palm over Sam's heart, his warmth warming her to the very core of her soul.

Things seemed to happen in slow motion for the both after that. All it took was her touch, that gesture, for Sam to dip his head asking permission with his eyes. Bella's eyes shone with the answer.

The kiss wasn't sweet but wasn't fuelled by just lust, it was a mixture of the two and Bella couldn't get enough and Sam wasn't pulling away so she kept taking. They stayed locked, their tongues dancing, their lips caressing and their hands wandering. Bella's went to the back for his neck before pulling him ever closer, while Sam's went to the small of her back holding her parallel to him.

A high pitched screech and a bang broke them apart, then another and another as the black night sky burst into colour. Cullen Keep's special event involved fireworks and both Bella and Sam stared up, laughing.

"I thought fireworks with the whole first kiss thing was just a myth" she said giggling, snuggled into Sam's side.

He chuckled darkly. "You'd be surprised what myths are true!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Continue or quit while I'm ahead? GO ME this is the longest chapter yet! Anyway hope you liked and please review and tell me what you think. Remember the link to Bella's outfit will be on my profile if you're interested in seeing what she was wearing. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Sorry this is soooo late. I haven't updated in ages and I have reason but I won't bore you with them but I want to just apologize and hopefully this chapter will make up for it. **Oh and it is still me I've just changed my name from xxjasiixx to I-Have-A-Dark-Side**

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Afraid?<strong>

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

"You kissed?"

Bella nodded, the quick fire questions from her friends making her smile grow.

"Any under the shirt action?" Rose butted in making Alice scowl one at interrupting her and two because it was a crude Rosalie comment, or well to Alice it was crude at least.

Bella laughed, "He was a gentleman I'm afraid, maybe next time." Bella quipped with a wink in Roses direction which made the two girls laugh.

Alice just huffed, feeling left out. She'd never experienced what they were talking about; she didn't have the same knowledge or understanding. She didn't know what it felt like. Bella knew Alice was getting upset and uncomfortable so she stopped laughed and scooted along the bench until she was right beside Alice.

"It will happen, Alice; you'll find the one your meant to be with and everything you feel now will seem so irrelevant. You'll laugh about this later in life, saying how silly it was to be upset about not being kissed." Bella meant it to sound reassuring but Alice couldn't quite see it that way.

"It's ok for you to say that, you've been kissed, touched, me I haven't even had a peck on the lips!" Alice said sounding exasperated and a little hysterical which was drawing attention to their table in the fairly quiet diner. "Anyway I thought you didn't believe in all that _love at first sight_, and _there being one person out there for you_!" Alice emphasised her statement with sarcasm and lots of it.

Bella sighed. Alice was right about one thing, Bella didn't believe in all that 'love at first sight stuff' but Sam made her feel the things that romance novels say you'll feel and it confused Bella. It shouldn't be real, she shouldn't have physically hurt when being parted from him, and she shouldn't have felt so much love for a man she barely knew but just because she shouldn't have doesn't mean she didn't.

"I guess I was wrong, I don't know Ali I'm confused and in-"Bella stopped herself, she was about to say 'in love' something she couldn't, shouldn't say, not then and there and defiantly not to Alice and Rose. If that was the way she felt she knew she had to tell Sam first. But not then, she wasn't ready.

Silence fell on the table; the three girls sat sipping at their drinks and snacking on the fries. Alice's mood simmered down and she turned to Bella with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Bella, you're right of course! It'll happen and when it does I'll be over the moon."

Bella replied with a smile "yes, you will."

"All you have to do now is ask Jacob out." Rosalie said with a devilish smile.

"WHAT!" was Alice's high pitched reply while the two girls laughed and covered their ears at their friends outraged reaction.

_Who's Afraid?_

"Table two would like three scones please" Bella said while walking into the kitchen, arms filled with dirty plates and cups.

"Coming right up dear, aren't we busy today!" Miss Cope commented while Bella placed everything in and around the sink; her cheeks red and her palms slick with sweat, the physical aspect of the work still new to her.

"The one day, the one nice day and I have to work. It's just my luck." Bella moaned to Angela who nodded in agreement as she turned the tap and poured washing-up liquid over the crumb littered plates.

"Can I hear you complaining Bella?" Miss Cope said with a cheeky glint in her eyes.

Bella laughed softly while picking up a tray, "Sorry Miss Cope, just being a teenager. Is this for table number four?"

Miss Cope patted Bella on the arm, "Being a teenager, how I miss those days."

Bella smiled, "Your still young at heart Miss Cope."

"Too true dear, maybe by my next birthday my heart will have caught up with my body."

"Never" Bella shouted over her shoulder as she bumped the door open with her hip. "You'll always be young at heart."

She weaved between the tables, smiling when others smiled at her. She was a big hit, charming, funny and caring. She listened to the older generation telling her there stories of adventure or stories of their teen years and Bella listened; always polite, even when she knew that someone of the things they came out with could never be true.

"Here you go, three scones and three coffee's" Bella said to the three old ladies at table four, she placed there drinks in front of them and then there scones, smiling and chit chatting.

"Thank you my dear," one of them said, will the other nodded and smiled. But the last female, with bright blue eyes that sparkled just stared at Bella which unnerved her.

Bella carried on for the next hour and looked at the clock often, she was on edge and wanted out, to smell the fresh air, to get away from the old blue eyed woman who did nothing but stare at her. Bella tried for the next hour, as best as she could, to not look at table number four but several times her eyes met the woman's. The woman offered no smile or a nod but just simply stared at her as if she were studying her.

"Bella my dear, you can go now" Miss Cope said as Bella entered the kitchen again, with another load of washing up.

"Are you sure, there is quite a bit of washing up to do. I could stay and help?"

Miss Cope smiled and shooed Bella away. "Go, have fun, do teenager things. See that man of yours" was her reply.

"Thank you" Bella said with gratitude and a smile, she couldn't wait to get away. All the staring had gotten her quite worked up, among other things of course. Like her near death experience, like her date and Sam's odd comment at the end of it.

Bella hadn't thought about much apart from the kiss but slowly things started to drift back to her conscious mind, the little observations on Sam's body temperature and size. Her memories of the wolf that had stared at her with human like eyes, they all prodded at the edge of her mind. She'd been too excited and nerves about her date to really think about it before and she'd been on a high at the end of her date after that kiss to really think about what struck her as odd about Sam or anything.

But she was remembering as the day wore on as she came down from her Sam induced state, and the old ladies staring problem was just another odd thing to add to the list.

Bella grabbed her jacket and for the last time that day, weaved through the tables. She glanced at table four and sighed in relief when she saw it was empty.

That relief was short lived.

As Bella stepped outside into the summer sun and started walking to her barn for a nice, and much needed bath, a figure stepped in her way. It emerged from the shadows and halted Bella mid stride.

"Don't be afraid of her, embrace it. She'll help you."

The blue eyes of the lady that had stared at Bella all afternoon were on her again.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you talking about." Bella replied, trying to be as polite as possible while all the while she wanted nothing more than for the old lady to leave her alone.

The ladies body shook as a gentle laughter surrounded them, "Yes you do you're a smart girl" she said before looking towards Cullen Keep.

Bella knew from the moment that the old lady looked towards Cullen Keep that she meant Abigail. But Bella didn't, and couldn't accept that. How could the old lady know of Abigail, of the interaction - if you could call it that- between Bella and Abigail? That's what Bella thought, as she stared at the woman, eyes wide as saucers.

"I... you... how?" Bella spluttered as words and speech altogether failed her.

The woman's blue eyes for a moment turned a darker blue, they looked haunted and sad and Bella stepped back at the unnatural change on the woman's face and the air around them. Everything seemed to become sad, everything looked lifeless and Bella thought she'd never feel happy again, but then the woman shook her head and smiled sweetly.

"Go to her, listen, act."

Bella didn't know what she meant but she didn't have time to ask as the old lady was walking away, Bella could have caught her up easily but she didn't. She'd had enough weird for one day and too many things on her list without adding another. But of course it was added... the list was getting longer. Soon she'd want answers.

_ Who's Afraid? _

Bella wasn't quite sure why she was there, what drove her to wait until gone mid-night before creeping into Cullen Keep. She stood outside _the_ room -Abigail's room- flashlight turned off but firmly gripped in her hand.

_Come on Bella, you can do this _she said to herself. She wasn't sure why she wanted to go in there and torture herself with images, scenes of another person's life filled with pain but the woman's words made her think. Something was going on, unnatural things were happening and Bella knew it, and deep down she knew that whatever was going on had something to do with her.

She took a deep breath then opened the door, stepped inside the room and let the door close behind her with a soft thud. She winced and hoped she hadn't woken anyone up. The room looked different, more dangerous and eerie, _well night time makes everything look scary _she said to herself.

She made her way across the room, her footsteps light, nearly silent.

She waited, watched and listened for a sign, any sign. She got one.

_Thank you for coming _Abigail's voice filled Bella's mind. _Please don't be afraid of me. We are the same you and I. _She said but Bella didn't believe her. How could Bella possible be like a ghost who lived many years ago?

"How are we anything alike?"

_Choosing between true love and family is one of the hardest things to do. I had to, and my actions led to some of the best moments of my life- but they also led to my death. _Bella felt chills down her spine. Abigail's voice was filled with such anguish.

Bella stood, her brows furrowed in confusion. She didn't understand why Abigail thought she'd ever have to make a decision like hers.

"I won't need to choose between love and family. My mom doesn't care; I don't know my dad and I haven't found true love. I'm failing to see how we are even remotely similar."

Bella felt stupid talking to think air, there wasn't even a faint shadow to tell her where Abigail was. Just a voice whispering too her in the dead of night, something that belongs in horror movies not in real life, but it was happening and Bella was feeling increasingly more uncomfortable.

_You'll see, and I hope when you do you'll understand. You will carry the choice you make throughout the rest of your life, make sure you choose the right path. _

Bella swept the room with her wide terrified eyes. She wanted to leave but couldn't, something in her told her that she had to stay and she hated that part of herself intensely.

"I don't-"

The voice cut her off. _Come closer. _

Bella didn't know how she knew what Abigail meant but she did and she walked over to the fire place once again and cautiously reached out to the carvings that decorated the wooden frame. Her fingers touched a tear and she was with Abigail again...

"_Don't do this, it is madness Father." Abigail begged, tears streaming down her pale face._

"_These monsters must be stopped Abigail. It makes it that much worse that my own daughter has been consorting with one of them. They must be stopped, ended; it is in the best interest of the community." Abigail's father stood firm; his attire that of a hunter with his tweed coat and cap, wellingtons and slacks while his gun was propped against the wall. Abigail kept glancing at it, biting her bottom lip with fear._

"_Father please, I beg of you, please don't hunt them. They are anything but monsters."_

"_They will be punished for what they are, and you will be punished for what you have done. You have brought shame upon this family. I won't have our name tarnished because you see it fit to court a stable boy, a native, a monster." Her father began to leave her room, picking up the gun as he went._

"_Father, I'm begging you. They aren't monsters; these deaths have nothing to do with them. They aren't animals they are men, good men, with hearts and souls."_

"_They're animals Abigail, not men. The fur lies beneath their skin, it's unnatural, unholy. That boy Byron Uley that you so willing gave yourself to is an animal and he will be treated as one." _

"_Shooting men that have committed no crime is holy to you father? You cannot treat them like animals when they are men whom have protected their people." Abigail couldn't believe she was talking to her father that way. A daughter respects her father, follows the rules, and is always obedient. _

_But Abigail loved __Byron Uley and fitting for his life meant more than losing the respect of her father, her whole family and the community. He was all that mattered._

_Her comment earned her a sharp slap around the face. "You have disrespected me one too many times young lady."_

_No other words were exchanged between the two but Abigail heard the words her father spoke next to one of the maids._

"_Lock the door and don't open it. Bring her two meals a day and she must have no contact with anyone am I understood."_

_The maid answered but Abigail didn't hear over her sobbing and begging. Then the key twisted in the lock, the sound of the bolt forever etched into her mind..._

Bella came back to the present and stumbled backwards as if she had been pushed.

"Uley, the stable boys last name was Uley." Bella whispered sharply. She didn't want to know the connection, _he can't be related to Sam _she thought, _he just can't. _But she knew it was no coincidence.

Abigail's next words sent shivers up Bella's spine. _Our lives are similar Isabella. Two different lives but they are parallel, running the same course but you can stop this; you can change the outcome of your life. I couldn't change the course of events in my own life but you must stop this from happening again and I will help you as much as I can. _

"How? What happened, and why is it going to happen again?" She whispered in a pitifully tiny voice so filled with fear.

_Warn them, tell them to stay hidden, concealed. They must not let the animal inside take over. Otherwise it will be them who are hunted and not the true monster._

"Who should I warn, what animal? I don't understand Abigail. What was Byron? What is Sam?"

The air was thick with silence, and Bella's breathing was shaky and franticly unstable as she waited for Abigail's reply.

_The natives have legends, many that will affect you. Go to them, ask Sam about his history. Then tell them my warning. The hunt will begin again, I can feel it. The deaths are starting again, it won't be long before people remember the stories passed down from generation to generation and when people remember the hunt will begin._

"What hunt, what people?"

_The hunt for the so called monsters, many people will join the cause protect their people without realising they are hunting the ones protecting them. One man will spread the rumours, confirm the whispers... Your father Isabella_

Bella stood, unable to move, unable to think, all she could do was repeat the words Abigail had just whispered over and over in her mind.

_Who's Afraid? _

Bella shut the door quietly and breathed in the fresh air shakily. She couldn't even begin to think about what Abigail had told her, it all seemed to unreal but it was very real and Bella would have to face that as well as Sam while trying to find her father.

Something was happening; the deaths of Lauren and Tyler were connected as well as the others who had lost their lives to the wolf. But Bella failed to see any connection between the rough wild wolf and Sam, Byron and any of the natives.

_So I have to go to Sam, ask him about his history _she thought too herself, _and make myself look like a fool when I tell them about a ghost, a girl named Abigail, that died ages ago but she has been talking to me. _The more Bella thought the more she thought she was going crazy.

She started to walk back to the barn, her flash light still firmly in her grip ready to lash out if anything jumped out at her. She was paranoid and jumpy and she didn't see it getting better anytime soon. But she was going to try and forget everything.

"Nothing about this is real, this is a bad dream and I'll wake up and I'll be fine." She whispered to herself.

Then she stopped involuntarily, a chill passed through her freezing her instantly to the spot. Fear coursed through her veins as she heard approaching voices and footsteps. She wondered who would be stupid enough to be up at this time and what were they doing. She stood in the shadows, invisible to any passersby if they didn't look to closely.

"I need you to keep her occupied, keep her away from that Uley boy." Bella stepped back further into the shadow. She recognised the voice but couldn't place it.

"Why do you care about her so much? I mean I'll do it because, well, have you seen her! Man she is fine." She knew that voice all too well. Edward.

"Shut it boy." The man snapped his voice filled with anger. She could almost imagine the anger in the man's eyes.

"Seriously why? You want her to join us, help?"

"No, I don't want her to be any part of this but if she has to be then yes, I want her to join us." It clicked in Bella's mind; the voice belonged to Philip the man who had brought her bags to the barn.

_Why doesn't he want me near Sam? _She thought to herself. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Again I ask why? What is so special about her?"

There was a long pause where Bella waited with bated breath. She knew they were talking about her, it was obvious.

"Because, she's my daughter and I won't have her with him. My girl deserves better than a monster."

Bella stood stock still, he had just conformed all her fears. She wasn't crazy, everything she wanted to believe wasn't happening was in fact happening and he had confirmed it, they both had. Her father was here like Abigail said, he was talking about monster and joining them and Bella knew they didn't mean for coffee, they meant the hunt.

The voices moved on and Bella was left alone in the shadows.

"He's my dad" she whispered into the night.

_This is only the beginning _Abigail whispered into her mind.

_Who's Afraid? _

Bella new four things, One that she had found her father and though she wasn't sure how to feel about that she knew it would be an important part of what was happening, _or_ going to happen. Two, she knew to stay away from Edward Cullen, he was bad news. Three she needed to talk to Sam as soon as possible about his tribe's history and why everyone was calling them monsters and four; she needed to figure out what her role in all of this would be as well as everyone else's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hello all, so did you like it? I know you probably have some questions and please PM me if you do but depending on the question it might be answered in the next couple of chapters, but please PM me if you are confused or have any kind of question!

**Thank you for reading this, I'll try and update sooner. Please review and let me know what you think, do you still like it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**So I'm sorry it's been a while but hopefully you like this chapter. Please review, it means a lot to me to know what your opinions are on this story...

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Afraid?<strong>

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Bella stared at her phone gripped tightly in her hands. Lack of sleep and an overwhelming number of question meant Bella was feeling a little worse-for- wear and slightly angry. Angry because she wasn't sure why everything was happening to her, and all at once. It didn't seem fair but then Bella knew that life was very rarely ever fair.

Making her mind up Bella punched the number into her phone.

She waited and waited as it rang and then just as she was about to give up, Renee answered.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Bella, your daughter." Bella felt the need to be a little sarcastic, and didn't feel bad about the sharp edge to her tone.

"Bella, why are you calling me at-"there was a brief pause "six in the morning?"

Bella glanced at the clock not realising it was so early. She hadn't been taking note of the time, she'd slept for an hour maximum and then tossed and turned, going over and over in her head what she had learnt, found and what she needed to do.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella asked skipping pleasantry's altogether; not that there were many when talking to Renee.

Bella heard a groan on the receiver. "I don't have time for riddles Bella. What is it that I've done now?"

Bella barked out a sarcastic filled laugh, "He's here, but you already know that don't you." Bella's tone was bitter and she ground her teeth together as she waited for her mother's reply.

There was a long pause, and then a sigh before her mother said anything.

"So you found out."

"So you knew, he was here and you didn't tell me. That's why you were so against me coming here, to Forks!" Bella all but growled down the phone while her other hand gripped and tugged at the roots of her hair in frustration. "Why didn't you tell me before I came here?"

"Because I thought you'd be mad. I thought that if you knew that I've known where your father has been your whole life, well, I thought that you'd hate me." Bella closed her eyes, she didn't know what to believe, what to say.

Her mother behaved like a child, Bella had always been the sensible one though there were times when Renee took charge but they were few and far between. So Bella raised herself, and when she needed help she would ask Renee and hope it would be given- sometimes it was, and other times it wasn't. Bella asked about her father on one of the occasions that Renee was being a mother; but her questions were always brushed off with phrases like 'I didn't know him that well' or 'I'm not sure where he is now'. Bella couldn't help but feel angry; her mother had lied and lied to her.

"So you've been lying too me my entire life and you think I won't hate you for that!"

"Bella please, I-"

"Don't mom, please just don't." Bella was close to tears but she held them back, she wouldn't show weakness, she wouldn't show that being lied to by her mother cut her so deeply.

"Then why did you ring me Bella, what do you want me to say?" Renee sounded frustrated and a little angry though whether it was directed at Bella or herself, she wasn't quite sure.

A traitor tear slid down Bella's cheek and perched on her top-lip before rolling into her mouth tainting her taste buds with its saltiness.

"I don't know, I guess I wanted to hear some kind of explanation or a sorry but I don't want one, it won't change anything. You lied to me, to my face all my life. Nothing you can say will make that better." Bella let more tears fall unable to hold them back. They fell, splashing against her cheek and soaking her top.

"I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't know him and I'd met someone else by the time I found out about you, I thought it was better for everyone if you didn't know him." Despite Bella not wanting an explanation Renee tried, a feeble attempt at one anyway.

"No, it was only better for you mom." Bella snapped, gritting her teeth together once more.

"Bella, he knew about you. I sent him pictures of you; I'm not the total monster you're making me out to be here."

Bella almost laugh at her mother's pitiful explanation, at her mother trying to justify why she had done it. But no reason would be good enough for Bella. "But I didn't know him, did I. I can't begin to describe how much I've wanted a father, how I've felt that there was a piece missing from me, a gap that only _my_ father could fill not the countless men you brought home but I gave up on a father a long time ago because I didn't know where or who he was. But you did, and you chose not to say anything!"

There was a silence on the other end of the phone and Bella thought that Renee had gone. But when she was about to hang up her mother spoke again.

"Your right, but you can get to know him know."

Bella laughed. "No I can't, it's too late..." _he's not a nice man, he isn't a man I want to call dad _she added silently. "If I'd known him my whole life maybe things would be different now" _maybe he wouldn't be trying to keep me away from someone I may be falling in love with _she added again silently. "But I haven't, and things aren't different. He's not my dad because how can he be, he doesn't know me and I don't know him."

"Then what do you want Bella? I can't seem to say anything right, what can I do to make this right?"

"Nothing, you can't do or say anything to make it ok unless you can go back in-time and tell the truth. If not then there is nothing that will make this better." Bella said sounding resigned. She was tired, mentally and physically and dealing with her mother wasn't helping. She just wanted to curl up and have a good cry then sleep but that wasn't going to happen and Bella knew it. She had a lot more to do.

"Then I'm sorry Bella."

"Me too mom" She hung up; she didn't want to hear another word from her mother because if she did she'd begin to feel guilty. Bella wasn't into confrontations, arguments or even little squabbles but when they were unavoidable she always felt guilty afterwards.

Bella sighed, breathed in and out deeply before placing her phone on the bedside table before grabbing her laptop. She booted it up before clicking on Google and typing... _La Push, native American history. _

Bella needed more answers to more of her questions, and she was going to find them.

_Who's Afraid? _

Bella locked the barn door behind her, turning the key and slipping it into her pocket before turning to leave, only to come face to face with Edward. The same self satisfied smirk pulling at his lips.

"Hello Bella"

She gave him a weak smile, "Edward."

He looked startled at the lack of emotion on her face and in her voice, so Bella seeing that smiled a little more convincingly. She didn't want him to know what she overheard between Philip and himself.

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired. How are you?" Bella asked, hating the awkward tension in the air.

Edward shrugged of her previous, slightly hostile behaviour and smiled once more; glad she was taking an interest in him. "It's Miss Cope cracking that whip again isn't it, I'll have to have a word with her." He winked and Bella smiled again, but cringed inwardly. "And I'm ok though I have a bit of time on my hands, so I wondered if you would like me to teach you how to ride Morgan?"

To Bella, Edward actually sounded genuine and if she hadn't heard the conversation between Philip and Edward she would have taken him up on his offer. But she had heard it and she wasn't going to let his charm fool her.

"I can't today Edward, I'm sorry but I've already made plans."

"Oh" Edward's features fell and then morphed into a dejected mask. Bella looked away; she would cave if she had to look at him when he looked like that, like she had shot his puppy. "Well, that's ok maybe another time. So what have you got planned, anything fun?"

Bella pondered on whether to lie or tell the truth. She went with the truth as many people could see past her lies. "I'm going to La Push, with Alice."

_Well that's half the truth _she thought _I just left out the bit about going to see Sam._

Bella watched him carefully, seeing if he would react to her going to La Push, something he was supposed to be stopping her from doing. But his face stayed controlled though Bella did notice that his jaw twitched, as if he were fighting with himself not to say anything.

"You like La Push then, this is the second time you've been there now isn't it?" Edward's not so subtle question left Bella biting her tongue.

"Third actually" she didn't bite it well enough.

"Oh" anger flashed in his eyes, and Bella felt the urge to get away from him and fast.

"Well, I better be going. Alice is picking me up soon."

Bella turned, but Edward stopped her wrapping his hand around Bella's wrist.

"Stay out the woods Bella" he looked genuine again, as he looked into the woods he saw fear for her she could only presume. "I meant what I said the other day, they aren't safe."

With that Edward walked away, leaving Bella confused. He seemed to actually care but what she heard between him and Philip told her otherwise.

_Why is everything so darn complicated _she thought before walking down the driveway to meet Alice.

_Who's Afraid?_

It wasn't hard for Bella to convince Alice to take her to La Push, in-fact no convincing was involved and so Alice dropped Bella of at First Beach while she went on down to the sea front in hopes of spotting Jacob, Bella went on her search for Sam's house.

The first store she saw she went into and asked for directions to his house and being the fairly small community La Push was she had no trouble getting his address and the woman even drew a little map for her. So with her hand drawn map she set off passing smiling native faces, greeting them with a smile in return.

Bella walked briskly, following the map faithfully all the while scanning the trees surrounding her. In La Push they didn't seem so threatening; they looked safe, almost pretty. She couldn't imagine the rogue wolf stepping out from those trees; they seemed to harbour a safe quality.

Bella finally made it to Sam's; she saw the little cabin in the distance, and her heart began to pound, while he palms began to moisten with sweat. She was nervous. Bella ascended the stairs, balled her hand and knocked.

Sam swung the door open, his half nakedness knocking the breath from her lungs. His hair was tousled, his eyes sleepy and to Bella he looked as beautiful as ever and for a moment she forgot why she was standing on his door step... almost, but not quite!

"Hey" Sam said in greeting, his voice husky and filled with sleep.

"I'm sorry I woke you, but I need to talk to you."

He glanced down at her worriedly as she chewed on her lip. "Ok, you wanna come in?"

Bella responded with a simple nod, not trusting herself to speak or form any kind of coherent sentence.

Sam stepped aside and let Bella brush past him; she stifled a gasp as her skin made contact with his, it wasn't a spark that shot through her but something else, something _more._ A deep burning desire and a warmth that spread through her entire body, then warmed the cockles of her heart. It was a feeling she had never experienced before and it scared her, but she felt exhilarated all the same.

Bella perched on his sofa while he went to get a glass of water for her. He was being the perfect gentleman and Bella, for a moment, couldn't believe he was anything but a man, a good, honest, insanely gorgeous man. Then that part of her whispered to her, told he was more likely than not an animal, a man with a beast beneath his skin and so Bella had the same internal fight with herself all over again. Is he a man or a monster?

Bella wanted to believe he was a man... but that tiny part of her whispered something different.

_Who's Afraid?_

"Sooooooo" Sam broke the silence, drawing out his 'O's in a comical fashion.

She smiled at him; a little 'thank you' smile for trying to break the tension, though it had little effect.

"What can I do for you?" Bella blushed softly and Sam smirked, catching the double meaning. "What I meant was, earlier you said you needed to talk, what about?"

"You"

"Me?"

Bella nodded. "About you and well, the La Push Legends"

He was taken aback, he had been thinking of many reasons why she was at his door step but none of the scenarios in his mind started with that, or ended like that for that matter.

Bella noticed his shock and the way his muscles tensed. She knew it had surprised him and she just hoped that was enough for him to tell her, to trust her and let her in so in the end she could help. Abigail wanted her to help them, him, Sam and she wanted to because whether she wanted to feel the connection between them or not, it was there.

"What would you like to know about me?"

Sam tried to put on a smile, try and act like her question was scaring the shit out of him, but he was no actor and Bella could see through the bravado.

She smiled sadly, while a hundred and one questions ran through her mind. What a question he asked, she wanted to know so much about him, she wanted to know everything but for now there was only one thing she_ really_ needed to know.

"What are you?"

_Who's Afraid? _

Sam stood on all four legs, the wolf side of Sam that is. Bella stood before him, in awe of the side she'd never seen of him.

Sam told Bella the Legends, then continued to show her after she agreed, and promised to not run for the hills.

Bella kept her promise; she stood maybe six feet away from the gigantic wolf. She pictured the other wolf, the rouge wolf and saw the differences between them; Sam looked healthy, like a well groomed, loved house pet while the other wolf had looked like a wild stray that'd been abounded. For a moment Bella felt sorry for the rouge wolf before she remembered it was killing people and that it had tried to hurt her too.

While Bella was engrossed in her own thoughts, Sam waited patiently knowing he had to give her time. His hind legs folded as he sat back, the ground shook a little under the force and it snapped Bella out of her thoughts.

She giggled. "You're really massive!"

"That's what she said" a voice shouted from somewhere, Bella couldn't tell where or who.

She looked to Sam but he had gone, her wolf no longer stood where it had and she felt a sharp pain. But as she was about to call out mere seconds after noticing he had left, Sam stepped from the trees buttoning up his pair of denim shorts.

"Very mature Quil" Sam shouted to someone behind Bella, before he turned to Bella herself. "Are you ok?"

She gazed into his dark brown orbs, seeing sincerity worry and love. The last emotion had Bella's breath catching in her throat but she pushed it aside, there were still so many things they needed to talk about.

She nodded slowly, "We need to talk Sam, there are so many things I still don't know...and that you don't know."

The rest of the Pack decided, once descent, to step out from the shadows of the trees. Sam rolled his eyes at his Packs immature behaviour as they shoved and jostled one another trying to get a rise out of each other. But in the end he couldn't be mad at them, they were only teenagers forced into adulthood way too soon.

"Hey Bella, what ya doing here?" Bella recognised Paul's voice and turned to see Sam's Pack.

Bella shrugged casual while she smiled within, "Came to visit Sam, learn about the Legends, get the gossip on whats going down in the Wolf Pack."

She knew it would freak him out, and it did because Paul's eyes widened along with the rest of the half naked men standing before her. She figured that with her stress levels rising by the second she deserved to at least smile.

Sam smirked and leant down so his lips were level with her ear. "He'll get you back for that one." He whispered, his lips brushing her ear ever so slightly which left Bella with goosebumps and Sam with a satisfied smirk.

Jacob broke the silence that had fallen upon the group. "So you know everything?"

Jacob directed the question at Bella but his eyes never left Sam, and Bella found that odd but brushed it off. Sam was his Alpha; she just put it down to that. But behind her –what she didn't see- was Sam who shook his head. He wasn't ready to tell her about the imprint, he'd already told her enough that would make any normal person run. He was just glad she hadn't, yet.

"Well... welcome to the Pack!" Jacob said grinning, and when he did Bella could see why Alice fell for him. Why she fell for all of them and La Push. They hugged her, welcomed her and though Paul confirmed Sam's earlier statement she heard the playfulness in his tone and for a moment she forgot why she was there, why she needed to know what they were.

But she soon remembered.

"Let's eat boys!" Sam announced which was followed by howls of joy.

"Join us?" Sam turned and asked with a smile, which dropped instantly as he saw Bella's smile has disappeared. "Bella?"

She shook her head sadly, "We need to talk Sam. You need to hear what I have to say as much as I needed to know what you are."

_Who's Afraid?_

Sam had called the council members after Bella advised that everyone be present for what she was about to tell them. So a lose circle was formed, with all eyes directed at Bella.

"You are all in danger." She said softly, almost hesitantly.

The room stayed silent, Sam shuffled a little closer to Bella but she didn't seem to notice. Instead she kept her eyes on the floor, her hair falling and hiding her face from the room; it was like a barrier but she felt no better for it being up.

"From?" the voice belonged to Billy Black, and without thinking Bella looked to him as if she couldn't control herself, it was knee-jerk reaction; Billy had a way about him, when he spoke Bella just had to look, respond and above all else respect him.

It was how everyone reacted around Billy, he didn't demand your attention but he got it.

"Hunters, the deaths are rising again, people know it's a wolf killing and there are people who know what you are. Who think it's you!" Bella's voice seem to change, turn into something that wasn't her own. It was a wise, calm and beautiful soft voice, Bella didn't recognize it but it was coming from within her.

"Again?" One of the pack, Embry, asked with furrowed brows; a very confused expression.

"Many years ago something very similar happened, deaths started to rise and people blamed the natives, called them monsters, and hunted them. They believed they were nothing more than animals, not worthy of human rights." Bella saw that none of what she was saying was making sense to anyone, apart from the elders.

"They don't know, do they?" She asked Billy directly, astonished at her boldness.

He shook his head slowly from side to side, "No they don't. How do you?"

She had been dreading that question; she would have to explain everything from seeing ghost to finding her father- the man that was going to lead the hunt.

"There is a girl, at Cullen Keep. She told me."

Billy's expression stayed reserved, void of any emotion. "Her name?"

"Abigail"

He gasped, along with the other elders sitting in the room though Billy was the only one of them to talk. He was defiantly showing emotion, shock being the most prominent. "Impossible, she died a hundred and fifty years ago."

The wolves looked thoroughly confused, and Sam really wanted to get answers but he wanted to hear what Bella had to say more.

"Yes she did, but it seems she had unfinished business. Everyone says that place is haunted, it is and she wants to help." Bella spoke with such honestly and sincerity that it was hard for any of them not to believe her.

"You know how her story ended?"

Bella nodded sadly, "I know she fell in love with a native, I know that her father led the hunt against them... I know she died because she loved him, without him she was nothing." A tear slid down her cheek leaving a shimmering trail behind. Bella wondered how much of Abigail's life would become her own, whether she would share the same fate.

Her eyes glanced to Sam, who sat beside her silently. Several of the wolves caught the look and stiffened, seeing a meaning that even Bella didn't see.

"Abigail was bound to a wolf, when he died she slowly started to fade." Billy said sadly.

She hung her head before whispering his name "Byron Uley."

Sam stiffened beside her, his ancestors name shocking him. Silence fell upon the group, everyone thinking, all coming up with different scenarios.

Bella broke the silence, voicing her fear. "She told me to not let history repeat itself but it already is and I don't know how to stop it."

"First we find the people behind this, and then we can start to form some kind of plan. Take out the people behind this and then we can find the rogue who is actually to blame." Sam said, taking charge of his Pack and their safety.

Bella laughed sadly beside him, catching his and many other people's attention.

"Bella?"

She sighed, meeting Sam's eyes with a sadness that even shocked Sam. "I know who's behind it Sam. Our lives are parallel, running the same course..."

Sam cut Bella off, knowing where she was heading "It won't have the same ending though, I promise."

She looked away. She hated the emotions coursing through her; love, hate, confusion, despair. Whatever happened, in the end someone was going to get hurt, whether it be one of the pack or a father she never knew. Both thoughts filled her with sadness but she hated the fact that she cared about Philip. He didn't deserve it, not in her eyes. He wasn't a father to her, he never had or would be, but deep down she couldn't not care. He was her father, and to save the Pack, Sam, he had to be stopped... at any cost.

"Who's behind it Bella?" Billy asked softly and almost carefully.

Bella smiled sadly at him, traitor tears escaping and falling, she knew he knew but he had to hear it from her, to confirm it "my father."

_Who's Afraid?_

Bella chucked her things down on the bed before her body followed suit. She was mentally and physically exhausted, the day had taken everything out of her and it had taken a lot of effort to keep herself awake on the way back to Cullen Keep, luckily Sam kept her eyes wide open as she took him in.

Bella slipped her shoes off, and rested her hands on her stomach as she stared at the ceiling. Thinking how much her life had changed, and wondering if she should have stayed in Phoenix.

A light knock lifted her from her thoughts.

She dragged herself to the door, thinking it was Sam she unlocked the bolt and opened the door with a smile...

* * *

><p>AN: thank you all for being very loyal to me and this story. I know it's been a while and all I can say is sorry. I hope you like this chapter, I'm not totally happy with it as usually but I couldn't hold off posting any longer. So I hope you enjoyed and I'll post the next chapter quicker than I've posted this one!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Sorry it's taken so long; I hope you can forgive me! I've had a bit of a hectic time as of late, but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think.

P.S. Does everyone love Season 3 of The Vampire Diaries? Because I sure as hell do!

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Afraid?<strong>

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Bella's smile fell instantly as she tried to push the door closed. He moved swiftly, wedging his foot between the door and the frame.

"I just want to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you, now please, go!" Bella tried pushing the door closed in a futile attempt, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Please all I want is to talk, explain, work things out."

Bella laughed in his face, though she felt more like crying. Too much; everything was just happening too fast and she wasn't sure if she was emotionally stable enough to have the conversation with him after the day she had just had.

"Please Isabella, I just want to talk."

She sighed, she couldn't say no because as much as she didn't want to let him in, let him explain his actions she knew that deep down she needed to hear them.

"Its Bella" she said as she opened the door to let him in.

"Your mom picked your name well, beautiful Bella."

Bella made a sound that resembled a snort, "Please, let's not get into family; father daughter talk. I don't want to hear why you've never tried to contact me when you clearly have my mom's number and she has yours..."

Philip cut Bella's sentence off mid flow. "By the time I found out about you your mom had met someone else and she felt it best I wasn't in your life, or hers."

"Sounds like mom, always putting herself first!"

Silence fell between the two, Philip didn't try and defend Renee's actions, and he had no reason to.

Philip broke the silence and with his words, a little bit of Bella's heart. "For what it's worth, I am truly sorry I haven't been in your life."

She could see then, in that moment that he could be a father to her, maybe even a good one and that hurt her more. If he could just be the biggest arsehole in the world it would be so much easier for Bella not to care.

"But I want to be" he said after a slight pause.

Bella hung her head with sorrow and walked over to sit on the edge of her bed. "But at what price?"

Philip frowned "I'm not following you?"

"You'll be in my life if I stop seeing Sam, if I never go to La Push, if I join the cause the _hunt _or whatever you want to call it? What will it take for you to be in my life?" Bella's voice was void of emotion which made it all the more powerful.

Inside Bella was being torn apart by her emotions, the conflict within her raging like a burning inferno but she let none of that show. She had learnt that showing weakness, most of the time, didn't turn out so well.

"You heard the conversation between Edward and me!" Philip said, his words travelling on a sigh. He sounded shocked that she knew so much which confused Bella.

"How else do you think I found out about you being my father?" she asked exasperated.

He shrugged, walking to the window the furthest side of the room from Bella. She wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or hurt at that.

"Honestly, I don't know." He said, his shoulders sagging while his head dipped as if he were hanging in shame. "So how much do you know?"

Bella laughed, an un-humorous and eerie sound, "Everything, I know everything."

"Then you know why you can't go back to La Push! It isn't safe, _they_ aren't safe." He turned to face her, his eyes shimmering with the intensity of his words. He felt strongly about what he was saying, and Bella knew it would take a lot to make him see differently.

Bella shook her head from side to side, slowly and sadly. "You wrong, so very wrong about them."

It was Philips turn to laugh with no humour behind the noise. His laugh was filled with bitterness and distaste and it made Bella shrink back, away from him. "They're animals, killers, don't make the mistake of thinking they are human."

"You don't know them, they aren't killers. They are trying to find the wolf killing those people; they don't want people to die. They're protectors." Bella said with the same intensity he had used.

"They are animals; Werewolves don't make the mistake of thinking they haven't killed. They're hunters, it is what they are; it's programmed into them. I don't want you to have anything to do with them!"

Bella stood up, walking towards the door. "You can't stop me."

"I will. I won't let you be hurt or seen with them. They are animals and should be treated that way."

Bella saw then, the similarities between herself and Abigail and their lives. Like Abigail, Bella knew she would fight for Sam as Abigail had fought for Byron, she just hoped their endings wouldn't be the same.

"Please, leave."

"Bella, you don't understand the danger your putting yourself in."

Bella yanked the door open before turning to face Philip. A fire burned in her eyes as she spoke with a fierce intensity. "I see everything perfectly. I see that you are willing to kill innocent men, with families who care and love them. I see that you would ask someone to trick your daughter into keeping her away from someone she cares about. You're the monster, not them. Now. Leave."

Philip shook his head, slowly making his way towards the door. "Before the end you'll see, all I want is to protect you-"

Bella cut him off, her tone hard and detached from any emotion. "I've protected myself my whole life, I didn't need you then and I don't need you now."

As Bella said the words she knew deep down they were a lie. She wanted to know her father, but she wanted to know the father that would take her out bowling, laugh and be there when she needed him, not a man who would try and keep her away from someone she thought she was slowly falling in love with. That wasn't the father she had dreamed of her whole life.

"Don't be too hard on Edward, the boy actually cares about you. Give him a chance-"

"Leave. NOW!" she all but screamed as Philip left, his features set in a scowl as he walked into the night, leaving an emotional, confused Bella watching as he disappeared into night as tears shimmered in the moonlight as they trickled down her face.

Just as she was about to shut the door a figure emerged, startling her until she realised who it was.

"You don't have to choose Bella; I'll never expect you to." Sam said as he stepped into a pool of light, illuminating him in a God like way and to Bella that's how she saw him, especially shirtless and looking at her the way he was.

She stared at him for a while, letting the emotions course through her system while the tears still fell, but this time they were mixed with tears of happiness. The love that shone in Sam's eyes and in his voice when he spoke to her so compassionately made her whole body tingle and the feeling of such despair wash away.

"It'll never be a choice; it will always be you... I just don't know why!" She said with a little frustration leaking into her tone.

Sam sighed, stepping closer to Bella needing to be near knowing it might be the last time, as he was about to tell her everything.

"I know why!"

_Who's Afraid? _

The morning was bitter, and Bella found herself wrapping her arms around her torso in a bid to get warmer as she trudged up the path to Cullen Keep. She was in need of shelter, a place no one would look for her; and so she was heading to Abigail's room.

The day before had been difficult and the night had been filled with revelations, talks and unexpected surprises. It had all taken its toll on Bella, her emotions were running high and her judgement impaired. She was in two mind sets, one being that she knew that she couldn't live without Sam, but the other part of her was saying that she was only saying that because she had to be with Sam. An Imprint, that's what she was and that entailed eternity: forever, with Sam.

She pushed the door open, it creaked slightly but not enough that she feared she would wake anybody. Bella looked around; the familiar decor of Abigail's room assaulted her eyes. It was old, outdated but fitting.

_You've come back _Bella didn't jump like she had all the times before. She merely nodded and made her way to the tatty material chair that sat near the fireplace.

_You've talked to the Quileute's, you've warned them. Thank you. _

Bella sat perfectly still, her legs folded beneath her while her head rested on her knees. Words never came easy to Bella, but especially around Abigail, but she was the only one that could possibly understand Bella's situation. She'd been through it herself more than a hundred years back.

_I sense that your here for a reason _Abigail's voice was soft, almost caring as she spoke and it gave Bella enough courage to speak, at last.

"How? How do you deal with knowing that you're bound to someone for the rest of your life? How do you deal with the fact that for your soul-mate to live your family, your own flesh and blood has to die? How do you carry on when the world seems to be doing everything in its power to stop you, to make you turn around and give up?" Bella paused, taking in a shaky, deep breath before continuing. "How do you cope with it, tell me, please!"

There was a pause; such a long silence that Bella thought Abigail had gone. But just as she was about to give up hope Abigail spoke. _I didn't have to deal with it; mine and Byron's lives were over before they even began. _Abigail's voice was laced with a sadness, and longing.

_But before I died I thought about it a lot, worried a lot. I often asked myself if he truly loved me, or if it was only the imprint and if that magic didn't exist, would he still have loved me? _Abigail's voice drifted nearer, and Bella looked around expecting to see the young girl she saw when she placed her hand on the fire place. She didn't but the air around her grew colder, and she knew that Abigail was close to her.

_But then I realised it was a gift, a gift of love for as long as you both live. The imprint doesn't make them love us but it makes them see us, makes them need us but the love is true, real. It's not something you should deal with, but embrace Bella. I didn't and by the time I realised it was too late. Imprinting is an old Legend, one that is said to bring two people together to create a whole. Your meant for each other, be thankful you found your soulmate. _

"Embracing it means choosing him, you made that same choice and both you and Byron paid for it. Am I not supposed to be stopping history repeating itself?" Bella inquired, her words electing a sad sigh from Abigail.

_If you don't embrace it then history will repeat itself anyway. Sam won't be able to concentrate, he'll be weak if you reject the imprint, and when the time comes and he has to fight, he'll lose and you'll both die. _

Bella closed her eyes, trying to fight back the emotion and the tears. "So I have no choice, it's either my father dies, or both Sam and I die? Is that what you're saying?"

_I never said this would be easy, many sacrifices will be made. You just have to work out which ones are worth it and which ones you're willing to make. _Abigail's honesty was refreshing, though still hard to take.

"Do you regret any of your actions?"

The silence fell again; Bella fidgeted and glanced at her watch which read 6:34am. The Cullen's would be rising soon; Miss Cope would be looking for her. She didn't have long left.

_Look _

Bella glanced at the fireplace, biting her lower lip. She knew that she would hate what she saw, but she had to look...

_The bolt slide open, the key turned and the door was pushed open. Maggie the maid stepped in, her overalls covered in stains, and patchwork stitches. She placed a tray on the bed, gazing at Abigail sadly as she sat on a tattered chair by the fireplace. _

"_I had the chef cook your favourite today Miss, please eat something it will do you the world of good." _

_Abigail sat unresponsive. _

"_Your father will relent soon enough; he loves you dearly, too much to keep you cooped away for long Miss, have faith." Maggie said softly, before leaving the room, sliding the lock shut and turning the key till it locked. _

_Abigail stirred, looking at the tray piled high with her favourite foods. She walked slowly towards her bed, her heels dragging. She was weak, mentally exhausted and so very tired. She wanted it to stop, the pain to go away._

_The silver shined in the dull light of the day, it caught her attention then captivated her every thought. The sharp tip: the long blade, the small grooves that ran down the left side of its gleaming body. Her hand wrapped around the wooden handle, "I have no faith left" she whispered..._

Bella gasped, her eyes flying to the four posted bed and the blood red sheets.

_I think it's symbolic, though no one truly knows how I died. Coincidence is all. _

"You killed yourself, didn't you?"

_Yes, and Byron without realising it. _

"He felt the pain, the loss, didn't he! He was too weak, and so when your father found him-"

_He didn't even put up a fight. _

Bella didn't truly understand the in's and out's of imprinting, but she was quickly realising that if something happened to her then Sam would feel the effects and vice versa.

_My biggest regret is giving up, and I know you want to Bella, but you have to fight. I only know how my life ended; yours doesn't have to be the same. These are new times; I don't understand this world but you need to try. Talk to your father, to Sam, to that bronze haired boy; find out everything you can about anything. Just don't let the Hunt start, because then it will be impossible to stop the bloodshed. _

"I'll try, but I don't think I can promise anything." Bella said honestly before unfolding her legs from beneath her and standing.

_I can only do so much _

"So can I!"

_Who's Afraid? _

The morning chill had only slightly lifted as Bella walked along the drive of Cullen Keep; her morning had been less restful than she had thought. She had hoped that she would find peaceful shelter in Abigail's room, but she had no such luck. So Bella headed down the driveway, hoping that a walk, one not in the woods, would bring her some much needed peace.

Few cars passed her as she walked along the side of the road which connected Forks and La Push. Bella didn't know where she was going, or if she was going anywhere but she carried on walking anyway, hoping that the bitter wind would wash away some of her confusion and fear.

Time passed and Bella began to feel the bite of the bitter wind a little too much, she was sure that when she looked in the mirror her nose would be scarlet red, along with a rosy pink touch to her cheeks. _Forget sun-kissed, in Forks it's all about wind-kissed _Bella thought to herself making her smile slightly, before chuckling at her lame attempt at a joke.

"You know laughing while alone is one of the first signs of craziness!" Bella spun around to see Jake emerging from the tree line, shirtless with an easy grin lighting up his face. "What are you doing out here alone?"

Bella shrugged as Jacob fell into step beside. "Thinking, what are you doing here?"

"I've just finished patrolling."

"Oh!"

Jacob let out a chuckle. "You get used to it you know, the whole wolf thing. In time, it doesn't seem so weird."

Bella let herself laugh, "I'll take your word for that."

Silence fell between the pair, it wasn't uncomfortable and in fact Bella actually enjoyed the silence with Jacob. She moved closer to him, his warmth calling to her and Jacob chuckled while looking down at her fondly.

"Come here" he said with a smile, wrapping his arm around Bella shoulder and tucking her into the side of his body as they walked. To outsiders they looked like two old friends, or a couple but in reality they hardly knew each other but that was Jacob, friendly by nature."Is that better?"

Bella nodded jerkily, her body shaking in shock at the sudden change of temperature. "Thank you, you guys are so lucky, so warm all the time!"

"It's has its drawbacks, it can get too hot!"

"Nu-uh I don't believe you" Bella said smiling, she felt comfortable with Jacob, like she'd known him for years and they were best friends.

Bella went silent, the smile slipping from her lips. Jacob noticed the change in her mood and looked down at her, his brows furrowed in confusion and worry. "Whats wrong?"

Bella sighed, "Do you ever feel like this is a dream, like none of this is real?"

Jacob shrugged, "I guess, when I first phased I thought I was in a nightmare, but then I realised."

He stopped and Bella looked up at him questioningly, "Realised what?"

"That it isn't such a bad thing, protecting people and, well; we get to look like this!" Jacob said gesturing to his body with a cheeky grin.

Bella laughed but she couldn't shift the gloomy feeling that had settled upon her shoulders while she had been speaking to Abigail. Images flashed in her mind, parts of the conversation haunting her and one scene she couldn't get out of her mind.

_Her hand wrapped around the wooden handle, "I have no faith left" she whispered..._

"I won't give up" Bella whispered softly but Jacob heard, and though he didn't truly understand he felt the weight of the words.

_Who's Afraid? _

Bella stood on Sam's front porch, Jacob had walked with her but taking the hint he left quickly no doubt understanding that Bella was there to talk to Sam and not the Pack. Bella thanked him, with a smile and a small hug. She liked Jacob, he was friendly, kind and though she knew he hadn't imprinted on Alice she still thought they were perfect for each other.

Bella breathed in deeply before knocking on his door though she didn't really need too, she knew they had keener sense and that he would know she was there, but out of habit and politeness she knocked anyway and Sam played his part waiting for her to knock, though he had heard her approach with Jacob before she would have seen his house.

The silence lasted a few heartbeats as Sam opened the door and their eyes landed on one another for the first time since Sam revealed all. Sam waited with bated breath, fearing the worst and hoping for the best while Bella's heart sped, beating frantically.

She knew what she wanted.

Him.

She wrapped herself around him before he could register what was happening. Her lips sort out his and kissed him greedily, all tongue and teeth as they attacked each other. His hands went to her posterior as her legs wrapped around his hips. There was a savage quality to the way they clung to each other, the way her nails dug into the nape of his neck and the way his hands gripped her a little too tightly. Neither of them cared about the wounds they would face once the bleary haze of passion lifted.

They were acting on instinct, apart they had both been fretting, uncertainty hand hung between them but reunited they both knew there would always be one thing that was certain, they needed each other, no, they wanted each other.

Clothes were peeled off, flung anywhere, they didn't care. They clung to each other as they frantically tried to get ever closer to each other, to becoming one. Their bodies fit perfectly, two pieces of a puzzle coming together to create a whole. Her scent drove him wild while his deep rumbling growls woke something inside her; a part of her she never knew existed. Neither paid attention to time, only each other as they made love over and over again, and as they did cries of joy and pleasure emanated from the small house and echoed in the surrounding trees.

After, glowing in each other's company the pair just lay, side by side. Nothing was said, there would be time for words later. She snuggled into his side and he smiled softly, his wolf purring within and the man within, well, the man was jumping for joy.

_Who's Afraid?_

They both began to stir at the same time, the sun was setting and they had both fallen asleep exhausted from there 'activities' earlier in the day.

"I better get back" Bella whispered the words reluctantly. She didn't want to leave the warmth of the bed or the man in it with her.

He smiled at her sadly, understanding why she looked so glum. "I know."

"Walk me back?"

He laughed softly at her hopeful expression, "always" he said with a kiss to her temple.

Bella untangled herself from the sheets and Sam, letting the cotton bed sheets fall from her body, leaving her very much exposed and very appealing to her wolf. She heard the rumble that reverberated through Sam's chest which sparked something inside.

She giggled a sound she had made many a times in her school years but never had she giggled like that in a situation like the one she was in. Feeling brave she looked over her shoulder to see Sam, his eyes burning with hunger. She turned, facing him fully and letting him have an eye full.

"Like what you see Uley" she said feeling a confidence she had never possessed before.

He smirked, "I always like what I see Bella, always."

A need burned between them again, the wolf wanted to claim its mate again, and again, and again...

_Who's Afraid?_

They walked hand in hand; the moon replaced the sun and made -in Bella's eyes- everything look magical. Since arriving she knew whole heartedly, for the first time, that it was where she belonged. There was no turning back for her and Bella didn't think she could, or even wanted to. She knew she faced something dangerous, with many obstacles in her and Sam's way but in that moment, walking in the moon light with the man she loved nothing could make her want to run.

Bella paused, her mind stopping, repeating three words she wanted him to hear. "I love you" she said hesitantly, almost unsure but she was sure. "I'm in love with you" she said again with confidence, turning to face a joy filled Sam.

"I love you too" he said with a smile, not a smirk or a grin, a genuinely happy smile. Their lips met in a soft kiss, filled with feeling; love.

"This is going to be hard, I know that but I know what I want and though I don't know how things will turn out... I just... know that I love you." She whispered though in the silence of the night it sounded like she was shouting.

"Hey" Sam stopped abruptly, pulling her around to face him. "Things will turn out fine; I won't let anyone hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about getting hurt."

Sam laughed but stopped abruptly when he saw the scowl settle on Bella's features. He cupped her cheeks in his large warm hands and traced her plump bottom lip with his thumb, "I'll be safe, me and the Pack. We are stronger, faster and more prepared than any human." He spoke in a soothing tone, but it did little to settle Bella's fears.

"But you aren't indestructibly!" Bella whispered her voice shaky with emotion.

"No I'm not but no one is, but you have to trust me."

Bella nodded slowly. She would trust him, but her fears would still remain and there was nothing she or anyone else could do.

"Come on, lets you get you back before the sunrises." Sam said jokingly, trying to lighten the intense, sober mood.

She smiled, took his hand and let him hold her close. She had to believe he would keep himself safe, that he knew what he was doing... that she wouldn't lose him before she had truly had him.

_Who's Afraid?_

Bella felt Sam's eyes on her as she walked up the drive of Cullen Keep and away from him, with one last wave she was out of his view. Sadness settled in her stomach, while strings of longer tugged at her heart.

_Pull yourself together girl _Bella thought to herself, mentally slapping herself.

Her barn came into view and unexpectedly so did Alice's car. Bella frowned, unsure as to why her friend would be waiting for her at such a time, but she was happy all the same but the happiness slowly faded away as Bella saw Alice's expression and posture.

"Hey" Bella said uncertainly once in hearing range.

Alice made no reply. Then it clicked for Bella.

"Oh my God, yesterday I totally forgot to text you... I'm so sorry Alice. I just got caught up, me and Sam-"

Alice pushed herself of the truck, her arms still folded and her stance and expression still hostile. "I thought we were friends, I thought you were different."

Bella swallowed another sorry, letting Alice get whatever had upset her so much off her chest.

"I was worried, but you wouldn't answer you phone and then I had to go but I figured you'd made it home ok, but this morning I thought I'd come see you and apologise for leaving, then I saw you... how could you? Is Sam not enough?" Alice was working herself up into a state and Bella was concerned for her friend and confused at Alice's words.

"I don't know what you mean Alice? How could I what?"

Alice laughed, flinging her hands out to the sides. "Don't act innocent, I saw you with him, Jacob. Laughing, hugging, you were all over each other!"

Bella's eyes widened as her mouth fell open. _She thinks me and Jacob are more than friends. _

"Alice you're wrong we are just friends, that's all" Bella said, shocked that Alice thought she could do such a thing to her, a friend a bestfriend. "Things with Sam are different, difficult and he was offer so advice. He was helping me is all."

Alice's look could kill and Bella hated seeing this side of Alice, especially as it was directed at her. "Have fun with your _friends _Bella." Alice stomped her way back to the truck, slamming the door and revving the engine. She didn't want to hear anymore words from Bella, betray was all she saw.

Bella tried to stop her but there was little she could do, so she watched as her first bestfriend drove away, taking their friendship with her. Bella stood, shocked and silent. One thing went right and everything else fell to pieces!

_Focus, teenage drama can wait _Abigail's voice was a welcome relief from her own inner monologue.

Bella nodded and unlocked the barn door before locking it again behind her. She pottered around for a while, tidying and getting ready for a night she knew would be filled with worry and little sleep, but still she got under the covers. The warmth didn't match that of Sam's but it was enough for her teeth to stop chattering and the goosebumps on her arms to fade.

_Who's Afraid? _

A hard, urgent knock woke Bella. Blurry eyed she stumbled to the door, taking note that her phone said it was five thirty in the morning. She grumbled as she fumbled with the lock, swearing lightly as she failed another attempt at unlocking it.

Finally with a 'thank God for that' slipping from her lips the door opened but she didn't expect who was on the other side.

"Hi... what... errm, Jasper right?"

He nodded but his expression stayed grave.

"Can I help you at all?" she asked him, confused as to why he would be at her door so early or at all in fact.

"I have bad news. There has been another attack."

Bella gasped her hand flying to her mouth. Names rushed through her mind but she refused to think it was any of them. "Who?"

There was a heavy pause, the tension between the pair thick as Jasper looked anywhere but at her.

"Alice" ...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So, what do you think? Still think I should continue? Does anyone know where I'm going with it? I would love to hear what you think. Love, like, hate?


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Sorry it's taken a while, but here is chapter ten. I hope you enjoy and I hope some answer may be cleared up, though I'm sure it will also generate more questions.

I hope people still are enjoying this story, I haven't had much feedback and I'm not sure whether that is good or bad. So please let me know what you think. Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Afraid? <strong>

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

The journey to the hospital was the longest of Bella's life, every second that ticked by Bella couldn't help but wonder if it was Alice's last. The attacked had seriously injured Alice but she was still alive, barely.

_This wasn't supposed to happen, not to Alice. _Bella thought as the heavens opened and the rain started to fall. Like tears the rain drops slide down the car window, as if the sky was crying for Alice.

As soon as Jasper stopped the car Bella was running towards to the hospital doors, not caring that she was not only just wearing her pyjama shorts and little white vest but that it was also raining, heavily and soaking her skimpy clothing. All that mattered was Alice.

The reception looked startled at the sight of Bella, dripping wet with bloodshot eyes and a desperate expression. "Alice Swan, I'm here to see Alice." Bella said frantically.

The reception nodded and tapped away at the keyboard, her false nails exaggerating the sound. "Room 215, it's on the third floor and to the right."

Bella took off without a backwards glance, racing down the corridors and bounding up the stairs two at a time, she had no patience for lifts. Soon she reached the third floor, worn out and breathing heavily. She stopped outside room 215, trying to prepare herself for what she might see.

But nothing could have prepared her.

"Bella" Charlie acknowledged her arrival but did little else except hold his daughters hand. It seemed to be the only part of her that didn't seem to be covered in a bandage. Bella gasped softly in horror as she took in her bestfriend.

The machines around the head of Alice's bed beeped every couple of seconds, a continuousness record in the background.

"Oh Alice" Bella whispered, stepping further into the room, letting the door slam behind her softly. The sight of Alice unmoving, bandaged and broken killed a part of Bella but also ignited a deeper hatred for the rouge wolf. She wanted it to suffer... she wanted it to be hunted.

_Focus Bella, revenge won't help your friend _for the first time Abigail's words were not welcomed and Bella pushed the words and her away, closing her mind.

_Revenge might not help Alice but it sure as hell will help me _Bella thought, placing her hand on her friend's left hand which was bandaged.

Bella turned her attention to Charlie, he looked pale and tired, scared and sad, "Charlie" she whispered.

Charlie's eyes flickered to Bella, "She's my baby girl, my little Ali."

A piece of her heart broke, his voice so desperate and filled with sadness that she couldn't not go over to Charlie and wrap her arms around him, trying to comfort him though she knew it would do no good. His daughter safe and well was the only thing that would help.

"She'll fight, she's strong. Alice won't give up." Bella whispered letting her own tears fall blurring everything around her, even the people that had just entered the room.

"Charlie, Bella, I hope we aren't interrupting." The smooth voice was familiar but still foreign to Bella and through her tears she could see little more than blurry frames.

"Carlisle" Charlie greeted him like he had Bella, with a name and nothing more.

"I'm truly sorry Charlie, has she woken yet?" Carlisle asked stepping closer to the bed Alice lay so silently in.

Charlie sighed, tightening his grip on his daughters hand "No, not yet."

Carlisle nodded before slinking back into the shadows of the room leaving Edward standing silently. Bella watched with avid interest but she never let her eyes linger on Edward. Time passed slowly, no one made a sound and Bella wondered why two of the Cullen's were still there, waiting, watching.

But before she could ask Carlisle spoke, "Charlie, would you like some food, a drink maybe?"

Charlie stood, "A cigarette is more needed" he said hoarsely before turning to Bella. "Look after her, I'll be back soon."

Charlie and Carlisle left the room, leaving Bella with the Edward and Alice. Bella moved, sitting in Charlie's seat, it was warm, a sign of how long he had been there. As the silence stretched Bella couldn't help but beg for a miracle, she prayed for Alice to open her eyes and say something, anything.

But she didn't say a word, unfortunately Edward did.

"Now do you understand, do you understand why they need to be stopped?"

"You know I know, I guess you've had a nice chat with Philip." Bella sneered.

She heard shuffling and sighing behind her, "Your dad is worried about you."

"Don't" Bella whispered harshly.

"Don't what?"

"Don't call him my father, he's not."

She heard another sigh before seeing Edward in her peripheral vision. "He is however hard you fight him, or however much you think you might hate him; he's your father. He wants to keep you safe."

"With Sam I'm safe."

"His kind did this to Alice-"

"His kind, not him or anyone of his Pack" Bella argued back.

Edward was visibly frustrated at Bella fighting on a Werewolves behalf. "There isn't a difference Bella. His kind, him, they all have this in them" he said pointing Alice, and her injuries.

"Because of one werewolf's actions you're condemning them all. That's not fair or true. Humans kill other humans yet we all aren't monsters, we aren't all condemned or judged." Bella replied her voice nothing above a whisper. "Jacob isn't a monster, your friend; you think he could do this? Because what you're saying implies that you think he could."

Edward recoiled, wincing. "Was my friend, _was_ being the operative word. He's one of them now; he isn't the Jacob I knew."

Bella sighed, "He doesn't have a bad bone in his body, with both know it but you're condemning him to death. This Hunt, it can't happen Edward, innocent people will get hurt."

Edward scoffed, "Innocent, do you not see what has happened to Alice. Do you not want whoever did this to her punished?"

"I want the right person to pay, not people who have done nothing but try and find the wolf responsible." She said sharply, hating that Edward was implying that she cared so little about Alice.

"What makes you so sure that one of your Sam's Pack didn't do this?" Edward replied with a bitter twist to his tone.

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat as she remembered staring into the eyes of the rogue wolf. "Because I've seen the wolf responsible, I saw the darkness, the wildness in its eyes. It looked wild, unlike the wolves in Sam's Pack." Bella said while she remembered comparing Sam to a well groomed dog the first time she had seen him in wolf form.

"You're being naive."

She bit back a laugh, "No, you're being thick headed, stubborn! You won't listen, though you know I'm right."

The clock ticked, the machines around Alice beeped, and the light patter of the rain against the window told Bella that it still hadn't stopped. Nothing, however told her when her friend would wake up, or when the nightmare she couldn't seem to wake up from would end. _It won't end, I can't wake up, it isn't a nightmare... it's my life _Bella thought bitterly.

Out of nowhere Edward spoke, his tone surprisingly soft and his words surprisingly helpful "I can't stop the Hunt but I can tell you about it." He stopped speaking while he wore a faraway look. Bella didn't want to interrupt. "He was my friend, your right; he doesn't have a bad bone in his body and I trust that you know that it applies to the rest of the Pack."

Bella knew he was talking about Jacob, Edwards childhood friend and that he trusted her on the fact that the rest of the Pack were like Jacob. They weren't but Bella knew that none of them would hurt anyone, not on purpose.

She sighed in relief. "You'll help me?"

Edward looked at her, for the first time since entering the room "as much as I can."

His words sounded dangerously close to Abigail's _I can only do so much _but Bella would take all the help she could get.

"Thank you" she said with a genuine smile directed at him.

"I'll tell you all I know but not here, not now. Later: around eleven. I'll come to you." He said it with such authority that all Bella could do was nod in agreement and watch as he stood and made his way towards the door just as Carlisle and Charlie entered the room again.

"Are you leaving son?" Carlisle asked Edward, his voice sounding more clipped and sharper than before.

Edward noticed to but didn't let his reaction play across his face as much as Bella did. "Things to do" he said to his father before turning to Charlie. "I'm sorry, about Alice. The monster will be caught."

Charlie gave a jerky nodded, "Thank you Edward."

He finally turned to Bella, "I'll see you later" he said, his tone filled with hidden meanings.

"See you later" she whispered, nerves creeping up on her out of nowhere.

Her skin began to prickle and she looked up to see Carlisle, his eyes pierced hers, his stare uncomfortable before he looked away and moved to follow his son from the room. "We'll be back Charlie, let us know of any developments."

Charlie nodded and then Carlisle was gone, but the feeling still stayed with Bella. Her skin still felt prickly as if his intense gaze was still on her. Bella felt as if she should remember something, that she was forgetting something important. That she wasn't connecting the dots. She wrapped her arms around herself, she didn't know if it was for comfort or to hold herself together when she felt like she was falling apart.

_Who's Afraid? _

Bella walked down the path that led to her barn, her mind was somewhere else so she didn't notice Sam until she literally walked into him.

"Oh" she exclaimed as she fell back expecting to hit the ground. Of course she didn't, Sam's arms wrapped themselves around her waist stopping her fall. "Sorry" she whispered her breath catching as she noticed how close they were.

He smiled slowly, "Don't be, it should be that's sorry." His smile fell and was replaced with a tight frown.

"I'm sorry about Alice" he whispered, his eyes never leaving hers even when they flooded with sadness which caused Sam more pain. He had failed her, his wolf felt responsible for Bella's sadness, her pain.

She smiled sadly and placed her palm to his cheek. "It's not your fault Sam."

Sam didn't reply, he couldn't agree with her. She decided to ignore the fact that he didn't agree.

"Have you got any closer to finding out who the rogue wolf is yet?" She asked softly as Sam put her back on her feet.

He shook his head from side to side. "No, the werewolf is smart he knows what he's doing."

"He?"

Sam took Bella's hand as they walked the few feet to her door. "All werewolves are male. It's genetic, something in the blood gets triggered and 'bam' you're a werewolf."

Bella paused to think before asking her next question that had been niggling at her mind. "What if a werewolf bits a human, do they turn into a werewolf too?"

Sam took Bella's keys from her and unlocked the door before holding it open for her. "It's rare, and most don't serve the transformation but it can happen."

"So this rogue wolf could be a _made_ werewolf, bitten and survived the change?" Bella pressed the issue, her word filter all but gone as she fired question while seeking answers.

Sam shrugged, "It's possible but that would mean a pure werewolf would have had to have bitten someone. None of my Pack would have."

"There are other Pack's though; another wolf outside your Pack could have done it!" Bella said eagerly hoping he would start agreeing with her.

"We would have known if another wolf was in the area, we patrol constantly." Sam replied knowing his answer wouldn't satisfy her yet it was the truth.

Bella sighed, but she wasn't defeated. "It would make sense though. I mean if it isn't a pure wolf then he wouldn't have a pack, I guess you don't take kindly to _made _wolves."

"I've never met one. They are extremely rare Bella and if this rogue werewolf is _made_ then it seems to be wilder than any other Werewolf I've heard of. Even a rogue shouldn't behave that way. I know you want to get to the bottom of this, and so do I but I just don't think..." he trailed off at the expression on Bella's face.

Disappointment

"...but I'll look into it, ok?" he couldn't help it. The need to make his imprint happy overruled his judgment.

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Bella yawned and stretched her arms above her head. It had been a long night and she hadn't had sleep for God knows how long. Sam noticed and smiled fondly at her as she lay back on her bed curling up and closing her eyes.

"Get some sleep Bella, call if you need me." He whispered before pressing his lips to her forehead electing a small sleepy smile spread across her lips.

"When will I see you again?" she asked sleepily.

"Soon and I'll never be far away"...

_Who's Afraid? _

A hard rapid knock woke Bella. She mumbled to herself as she stumbled to the door without glancing at the clock or her reflection. She didn't care what she looked like. She let the door open but only slightly keeping her foot behind it just in case she had to close it quickly.

"Hey" he said taking in her appearance, "sorry did I wake you?"

She stood confused for a few seconds, before realisation and their earlier conversation caught up with her.

"Your here?"

He nodded.

"You're going to help?"

He nodded again.

"It's eleven?"

He laughed before checking his watch. "It's actually ten past, I was a little late and we've been standing here for a while!"

Bella laughed softly, "Sorry, come in."

Edward looked around the room, noticing the crinkled sheets and the discarded wet clothes on the floor. Bella saw where he was looking and rushed to pick them off the ground, not even remembering how they got there.

Bella watched him as he made himself at home, sitting on the end of her bed and looking at her book that was marked on the page she had got up too. "You like reading" he commented.

She frowned, "Yes, I also like swimming but that's not why your here, to talk about my hobbies. It's your hobby I'm more interested in!" Bella retorted sharply, she was even surprised at her reaction.

"Ouch! I said I'd help."

"But you'll still take part in the Hunt if it starts, am I right?"

Edward looked away, "I have no choice."

Bella laughed bitterly walking to the window and turning her back on him. "There is always a choice; you just have to make the right one. Something you can't seem to do."

Edward stiffened, "My father is leading the Hunt it's expected of me."

"Carlisle is leading the hunt?" Bella said turning slowly.

Edward nodded. "He came back about two months ago, all different, obsessed. He would spend ages in the library, then after a couple of weeks he showed me these books. Old books you know, ones that have dust etched into the spines. They were legends, stories... about werewolves and about La Push."

"So what happened?" Bella asked confused.

"Then about a month ago the killings started and the wolf was spotted. It's happened before and my father along with other locals joined the dots. A Werewolf was here, killing." Edward let the information he had just given her sink in. He let himself watch her, as the emotions played across her face. She was an open book and yet there seemed to be a lock stopping her from opening up completely... a lock Edward didn't have a key for.

"You said other locals, who else is in on this?"

Edward paused, his lips tightening and his jaw clenching. He knew he had said too much already if his father found out there would be serious consequences.

"Please Edward; I need to know who I'm fighting against. Please."

He didn't care about consequences, just her. "Our father's obviously, then there is Eleazar an old family friend and he owns a shop in Fork's, Alistair our accountant and another family friend, Stefan not a family friend but the mutual agreement of Werewolves being monsters has brought them together. Benjamin, a Doctor at the Hospital" he paused looking at Bella. "He's looking after Alice."

Bella sighed, "Any others?"

Edward nodded, "A few but they aren't here yet."

"Yet?"

"They are flying in... for the Hunt."

"When?" Bella's voice was strained.

Edward looked her in the eyes, remorse shining in them. Bella's breathing picked up, panic starting to course through her.

"In four days." He whispered as if it would soften the blow.

It didn't!

"They'll be hunting the wrong wolves; they'll be hunting Sam's pack!"

"Yes, and they have the names. They'll hunt the Pack, do whatever it takes. Even hunting them when they're human!"

_Who's Afraid? _

_Four days, I have four days! _Bella repeated it over and over working herself up into a panicking mess. _I need air, a walk. _Bella thought as she grabbed her coat and picked up her phone, noting that it was two O'clock in the morning. Edward had left at one which meant she had been panicking for an hour, just pacing the length of her room.

The cool air of the night, or very early morning, hit Bella as she walked up to Cullen Keep. She kept away from the house itself and walked along the edges near the forest surrounding. She didn't let herself look into the depths of the dark forest; instead she kept her eyes on the well kept ground, littered with beautiful flowers. Esme's doing probably. _Does Esme know; know what her husband is up too? _She wondered.

Bella knew she had to talk to Sam, warn him and the others but she needed a little time. _Tomorrow, I'll talk to them tomorrow _she said to herself.

Her heart hurt just thinking about the Hunt, knowing that Sam's life was in danger. She didn't much care about her own safety, foolish but true; she was willing to do anything to make sure he would be ok. Sam, the Pack, their families... Alice.

She knew that the rogue was someone nearby; it could even be one of those going on the Hunt itself, joining the cause so to draw suspicion away from them. Bella knew it was foolish to think she could locate the killer on her own but she knew that deep down she was the only one that could find him. _It's why Abigail only shows herself to me, I have to make this right, me not anyone else. _

Voices stopped Bella in her tracks.

"You have betrayed us. Me!" Bella knew that voice, Carlisle. She could only assume that he was talking to Edward. "Why? Because you have some childish crush on her? I thought I could trust you with this information, I was wrong obviously!"

A silence followed, Bella crept and ducked behind an over grown lavender bush. She could seem them, Edward with his head bowed and Carlisle's furious expression.

"You are wrong!" Edward said after a pause, he lifted his head, straightened his back and Bella could see the fight in him.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle exclaimed, alarmed and confused at his sons' words.

"You're wrong, hunting the Pack in La Push. It isn't them; I know it and I think you do to. I just can't work out why you want them to pay for something they haven't done!" Edward's acquisition hit Carlisle with force, and from where Bella crouched she could see a tremor run through the man's body.

A tremor she knew all too well.

"You won't see her again, you want speak to Philip about this either. You both belong to the Hunt that is where your loyalties lie." Carlisle spoke with an edge of darkness to his tone, some may even say madness.

"What if my loyalties have changed, what if I don't want to be on your side?" Edward had balls and Bella was on tender hooks because of it, she knew things could turn bad very quickly.

"Then I'll make sure your loyalties can't change"

Before Bella knew what was happening Carlisle pulled Edward towards him. To others it may have looked like it was a father son embrace but to Bella she saw a whole other picture. She saw Carlisle's face twist into something ugly, his eyes turning a mixture of yellow and black as his teeth that belonged to an animal not man sunk into Edward's neck.

Bella gasped, unable to hold back sobs as she scrambled upright and ran. She didn't care if he saw her, or heard her. She didn't care; she didn't think... she just ran.

Carlisle was the rogue wolf. Carlisle was the killer. Carlisle had hurt Alice. Carlisle had just bitten his son...

Edward would turn into a Werewolf or die before he became one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Soooooooo, what do you think? I know it's a little dramatic! Please let me know what you think. Did anyone think Carlisle would be the rogue and does anyone know how he became that way? Let me know.

BTW sorry this is shorter than my other chapters but I felt that this is where it should stop for this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I would like to just apologise for the delay on updating, I've been in hospital for a while but I'm back and ready to finish the story for all you lovely people. So, I'm a little unsure about this chapter and I think my writing and storytelling isn't as good as usual but I've posted anyway. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Afraid?<strong>

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

Bella ran straight into someone, fear washed over her. _Oh God, Carlisle's found me, he knows, I'm dead _she thought frantically as she hammered her fists against the unknown person before her. Bella's tears still fell as her heart hammered frantically against her rib cage. Fear and sadness were the only two emotions she could feel as she weakly fought against what she thought was the man that would deliver her death.

"Bella...Bella stop, it's me."

Bella gasped, looking up and letting her fists fall to her sides. She wasn't horrified of the sight of Carlisle before her but greeted with Philip instead. Relief washed over her.

Philip held on to Bella, his hands either side of her shoulders stopping her from collapsing to the floor. She looked pale, ghostlike and insane, her eyes wide with fear.

"I... Carlisle... the rogue... Edward..." Bella mumbled, saying words but unable to form sentences or sense of the situation.

"I know Bella, I saw. I saw what he just did." Philip said gripping her a little tighter.

She looked into his eyes, saw the confusion, the fear she understood those emotions but not the other. Philip eyes also held determination; Bella couldn't understand that emotion. Not one bit.

"Bella, look at me." Philip whispered glancing in the direction his daughter had stumbled from. "I need you to go. Go to La Push, tell them everything."

Bella nodded dumbly.

"Go, you'll be safe there." He whispered, bringing his palm to her cheek. Sadness settle upon his features as he stared at Bella, he watched as the fear played in her eyes and the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you Bella, I'm sorry this, _all_ of this has happened." He bit back the tears, he had to stay strong but Bella could see his walls crumbling. She could see the father she had longed for her entire life, one that cared for her.

Bella found her voice. "Come with me, we can go to La Push and we can tell them everything then they can fix it. They can stop him, now we know its Carlisle they can get him." She was almost pleading, willing her father to run away from the madness with her.

But Philip shook his head. "This isn't their mess to fix Bella. Go; tell them everything that you've seen."

Philip let her go giving her his keys "Take this, my car is out the front" he said pushing her lightly in the right direction nodding his head for her to start running again.

"What about Edward?"

Philip faltered; he knew there was no hope of saving Edward. But he didn't tell his daughter that. "I'll find him. I'll make sure he's safe."

Bella knew he was lying but she nodded, taking some comfort in the fact that he was trying to keep some pain from her.

"Go, I'll make things right Bella but I need you to be safe."

Bella didn't say anything but instead she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him for the first time. He wrapped his arms around her to, knowing of the things in her life he had missed and the things he was going to miss.

He felt her tears as they seeped into his shirt, he held her close before he let go. "You have to go now Bella."

She nodded stumbling backwards and in the direction of her barn and La Push. She kept looking back at Philip who hadn't taken his eyes off her.

She knew what would happen, she knew how this would all end or at least how part of it would end. She wouldn't get a father because she could see it, in his eyes. She finally understood the determination he possessed. He would try and stop Carlisle.

Deep down she knew he wouldn't win.

_...many sacrifices will be made. You just have to work out which ones are worth it and which ones you're willing to make._

Bella remembered Abigail's words. They had haunted her for so long. Now they would haunt her forever.

_Am I willing to make this sacrifice? _She thought. _My own father?_

_Who's Afraid? _

Bella ran into Sam's house without knocking, she was sweating; her face was red and her whole body was shaking with fear and exhaustion. She barrelled into the small home, screaming for Sam in a hysterical manner that would have scared the most fearless person.

It was Paul Bella found first, or Paul who found Bella. He was about to make a witty remark but then he saw her, dishevelled and petrified and rushed to her side.

"Bella whats going on, what's wrong?"

She collapsed into his arms, sobbing and clutching his chest. Paul stood holding her, scared that something had happened to her yet not wanting to ask because if something had it would break Sam, himself and the Pack. They looked after their own and if they had failed it would hit them all, hard.

He guided her to the sofa that sat in Sam's living room; he sat down pulling her down with him. She didn't let go nor did her sobs or tears slow down. He was panicking, Paul didn't know what to do or say; he didn't know how to handle the situation he was in and so was eternally grateful when Jacob and Jared walked through the door, followed by Sam whose eyes widened when he took in the scene.

All three of them rushed over to Paul and Bella, Sam pulled Bella away from Paul frantically holding her to his chest. She noticed the change and looked up to see Sam looking down at her worriedly.

_I need you to go. Go to La Push, tell them everything._

Philips words broke through all her emotions. Her sobs slowed but the tears never stopped. She knew she had to tell them but she knew that they would all go and try and stop Carlisle as Philip had. She couldn't bare the thought of that, losing any of them.

_I have to tell them _she said to herself..._they'll be fine, they have to be. _

_Who's Afraid?_

The whole Pack had arrived at Sam's and was getting ready to leave. They were going to Cullen Keep, to stop Carlisle and find Edward and her father. Bella knew the chances of finding them both alive were slim but she held onto the tiny part of her that dared to hope.

She felt the sofa dip and she looked to see Jacob beside her; his expression sad and exhausted.

"It'll be ok" he whispered.

"Will it?"

He sighed, "It has to be."

"He got bit Jacob" she whispered. "He was bitten."

"I know."

"He'll die, wont he."

He sighed, "I don't know Bella, I hope not."

"My dad's out there too, trying to stop Carlisle." She whispered sadly.

"I now he is, that's a brave thing he's doing."

"It's stupid, he can't stop Carlisle. He can't win. He'll die too."

Jacob wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders, pulling her closer. "You can't think like that. You have to have some hope Bella, hold on to that little piece of hope."

"Is that what you're doing?"

"It's what I do everyday Bella. I hope that one day my life will make sense, that I'll understand the world I along with the Pack and you have been plunged into but until then we have to go on." He said softly, squeezing her gently to reassure her as much as he could.

"Jacob, its time" Paul said poking his head around the door.

Jacob nodded and untangled himself from Bella.

"Be careful" she whispered.

"I always am" he said as he exited the room while nodding at Sam who was entering it.

They hadn't spoken much; Bella could barely look at him because if she did she knew she would break down again. Looking at him made her realise how much she could lose; him. Her forever, her soul-mate: her Sam.

"Look at me" he whispered, kneeling before her cupping her cheeks in his large warm hands.

She complied, knowing how vulnerable she must have looked too him. Her eyes wide and red from crying, her cheeks flushed and her whole body shaking slightly out of exhaustion.

"It's going to be ok Bella, I promise." He whispered to her, he knew he shouldn't have promised it but he had to do something, seeing her so scared and upset was freighting him and his wolf was in a state of turmoil not knowing what to do.

"You can't promise that Sam, you can't promise me that everyone I care about will be ok because you can't possible make that happen unless you put your own life at risk, and you're the one I care about most." She whispered. Bella felt ashamed and guilty at admitting what she had just admitted, she cared about Sam above her own father and she knew she did. She would always care about Sam more; it would always be him.

"I'll come back to you Bella, we're tied together. If I die you die, I won't let that happen." He said brushing away the tears that fell with his thumb, before he pressed his lips to her forehead.

Bella wanted more.

She tilted her head up so their lips connected for a mere second before he pulled away shocked, but she didn't give him time to think. She wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him forwards, the kiss was spine tingling, million butterfly's in the stomach worthy and she couldn't get enough. Neither could Sam.

She let her slightly chapped red lips part, causing Sam to groan in appreciation. There was a desperate passion in their kiss, almost as if they were saying goodbye without actually saying the words. It scared them both but neither said anything.

If it was goodbye then they didn't want to acknowledge it.

_Who's Afraid? _

Bella paced the length of the living room. It had been five minutes as she was already restless. Images of Carlisle as the wolf staring at her hungrily, Sam's lifeless body his fur matted with his own blood. Edward withering in pain as the bite, the werewolf gene corrupted his system making him one of them and her father, Philip, laying there motionless his eye wide as he gasped his final breathes.

It was all too much.

Philip had said that it wasn't the Pack's job to fix the mess Carlisle was creating. He was right, it wasn't. But it wasn't his either. _It's mine _Bella thought. _Abigail came to me for a reason told me it had to be me that stopped the hunt _she thought. _It has to be me to stop this._

She ran, leaving Sam's house behind her as she jumped in Philips truck and started the engine.

_I'm the only one that can put an end to this. It'll be my decision, mine, and no one else _Bella thought, her mind strong, she would be the one to stop the hunt. Stop anymore innocent people getting hurt. _I won't stay hidden, I can't hide. _

The drive to Cullen Keep didn't seem so long and she was quickly jumping out the truck that she had parked outside her barn at Cullen Keep. Bella didn't know where to begin, where to go or what to do so she made her way towards the main house.

Adrenaline had kicked in, Bella wasn't shaking anymore. She knew what she had to do she just didn't know how to do it, but she would find a way, her mind was made up.

As she made her way towards the main building a door opened, Bella tensed and turned quickly, unsure of whom she would see.

"Bella, what are you doing dear?"

Bella sighed in relief, Miss Cope stood before her. Her hair in curlers and a dressing gown pulled tightly around herself trying to keep out the biting cold.

"Miss Cope go back inside, lock all the doors and don't come back out until I come back." Bella whispered frantically to Miss Cope, _if I come back _Bella mentally added.

"What is going on?"

Bella shook her head and gentle guided the old lady back inside. "There is no time to explain but it isn't safe. This place isn't safe. Please, go back inside and don't open the door to anyone else except me or one of the boys from La Push."

Miss Cope nodded slowly, taking in the urgency of Bella's facial expressions. "Stay safe Bella, don't do anything stupid."

Bella's eyes widened and for a moment she thought Miss Cope might know something but then the old lady had already shut the door and Bella could hear the soft click of her locking it before she heard the bolt also slide shut.

She sighed in relief. At least Miss Cope would be safe.

Bella stood; she didn't know what to do or where to go but then she heard the unmistakable sound of snarling and snapping of jaws she started running... but as soon as she started she stopped.

Like a bucket of ice had just been poured over her, Bella's body froze. Instead of blood running through her veins it felt like ice cold water. _Go to the stables, Morgan will guide you and I'll be close by, _hearing Abigail gave Bella a new sense of strength.

So she started running again, her body still cold but she knew why. Abigail was with her. She barged into the stables unsettling several horses who made a few noises of protest at the disturbance but she had no time. She ran to Morgan who stood ear's pricked and almost like he was waiting.

_There is no time for a saddle, we must hurry _

Bella nodded in agreement and swung Morgan's stable door open, the horse didn't jump at the sound or even looked surprised, instead it merely turned slightly as if inviting Bella to ride.

She jumped, unsteadily, upon the horse before it seemed to take matters into its own hands. Morgan flew out the stables, its legs pushing it to spine chilling speeds while Bella hung onto the horses black mane for dear life. They sped through the trees, dodging and weaving at an impressive speed that had Bella petrified.

_Morgan knows where to go _Abigail whispered.

"How?"

_Because I'm leading the way _was Abigail's reply that left Bella with a lot more questions than answers.

The horrific snarls got closer as they rode through the dense forest separating Forks from La Push and Bella could only imagine what she would see when she finally got to where they were. She imagined blood, snarling giant wolves and one rabid wolf hell bent on nothing but killing; Bella imagined the horrific scene of her father's lifeless body at the feet of Carlisle and Edward withering in pain blood pouring from the wound that his own father inflicted... she hoped that she was wrong.

But she wasn't.

Morgan broke through the woods and stopped suddenly in a small clearing made smaller by the many giant wolves squeezed into it. She was aware that some of the Pack had seen her but all she was looking for was the one rabid wolf that she somehow had to stop. She found him but in human form, his arms wrapped around a man... her father.

_Who's Afraid? _

"Isabella, how good of you to join us." Carlisle's voice echoed and bounced of the trees around them. Bella stiffened as he addressed her but she never took her eyes off her father.

She slide of Morgan who she expected to run but the loyal steed stayed, its ears back and body tense as though it knew something was wrong. Bella stepped forwards and a few snarls erupted from the Pack which made Carlisle chuckle, a disturbing sound if ever Bella heard one.

"I knew you couldn't stay away, not with the Pack, Edward and your father here. I knew you'd try and be a hero, foolish really."

Bella looked away from her father whose eyes were closed and his body still, Bella knew the only thing keeping him upright was Carlisle hold on him.

She met his stare straight on, "I don't want to be a hero and whatever happens tonight I sure I won't be one by the end, but at least I'll know I tried; I tried to stop you becoming even more of a monster than you already are."

He threw his head back and laughed again this time it sounded a lot more menacing. "You call me a monster yet you're in love with one yourself. A little hypocritical don't you think?"

Bella shook her head from side to side, "Sam isn't a monster he's here trying to stop you. He doesn't kill innocent people like you and he would never hurt a member of his own family." With that she looked to Edward, who sat leaning against a tree holding a piece of ripped material to his neck.

"You've condemned your own son to a life like yours or death. How does it feel to have no heart or feelings Carlisle, because you can't have either if you can do that to your own son?"

A strange snarl erupted from Carlisle and a pain filled whimper left Philip. "Be careful what you say little girl, your father is at my mercy. He's as foolish as you; he thought he could stop me. He can't and neither can you."

_Get your father away from Carlisle and then the wolves will be able to get at him_ Abigail whispered urgently to Bella.

"What do you want Carlisle? Why are you doing this?" Bella asked her voice filled with a strength that she knew Abigail was behind. She could feel the chill spreading down her spine, Abigail was close and she would help Bella, she knew she wasn't alone and she knew that with Abigail's help that she could maybe save her father.

"There are so many things I want but first I want the problem_s_ out the way" Carlisle said smoothly, his eyes flickering down to Philip and then to Bella and finally to the Pack.

"Which are?" Bella knew but she was stalling, she need more time.

"Your beloved Pack" snarls erupted form said Pack but she didn't dare glance at any of them, "though they'll have to wait. Then there is Edward, he might be a problem in the coming month of the change. Did you know it takes a bitten wolf a full month till the first phase, it can get rather excruciating at times." Carlisle glanced to his son who laid semi awake, eyes fluttering open and closed. "Oh and of course there's you; the nosey little girl who thinks' she can save everyone and your father. You two can't wait"

Things happened quickly after that. If you asked any one that was in that clearing what happened everyone would have a different story. Some would say that Bella let out a cry and leapt forwards to try and free her father from Carlisle grasp, some would say that Carlisle snapped Philips neck which caused Bella to scream out and leap forwards to her father's falling lifeless body and some would say that as the wolves descended upon the rogue wolf -carefully missing Bella clutching her father- they didn't see as Carlisle phased to close to the fragile broken Bella and they didn't see the rogue wolfs teeth sink into Bella's arm before he was taken out, killed by a Pack hell bent on revenge for killing so many innocent people.

Everyone had a different story, but the facts remained the same...

...Philip was dead and Bella lost her father...

...The Pack attacked, killing Carlisle; the rogue wolf who had caused so much death...

...Edward sank into unconsciousness as his hand and cloth fell away from the bite as Bella ignored the stinging in her arm, a bite lay hidden beneath her clothing almost identical to the one Edward wore.

_Who's Afraid? _

Confusion followed; the night had been filled with bloody endings of two very different men but also the beginnings of two tales which would be filled with determination love and fight for a survival.

A werewolf bite can kill, and it would claim one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, yeah there will be maybe one or two more chapters for this story and then a Sequel if people want one, do you? I know there may be a lot of questions after this chapter, please ask but hopefully the next chapter will hold some answers as well.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry it's been so long, and I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long. This is the** final chapter of Who's Afraid** and if I get positive feedback for a sequel one will follow. I've got the title for it already and the basic plot so please let me know if you'd like a sequel...

PS. The letter in this is based on the one in the Vampire Diaries, when John says goodbye to Elena but I've added a few extra bits of my own but I loved the letter so much and I felt that it was fitting for this story.

Oh and I don't own anything! kinda sad but true

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Afraid?<strong>

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

Bella stood on one of the highest hills that littered the forest. She could see so much from where she was; the vast expanse of space yet to be discovered, by herself at least. Bella wasn't sure why she was there exactly but she knew she just needed peace and quiet, to be alone.

The reason she needed that time to herself was in her hand. A letter she found on her bed earlier that day. Last night had been filled with nothing but drama and death and somehow she knew that this letter held her father's true goodbye.

She opened the envelope, scared at what she would read. She'd never liked goodbyes and this one was worse because she knew it was truly goodbye. She'd held him in her arms, his lifeless body broken by Carlisle yet she couldn't find the words to say goodbye.

The writing was scruffy, quickly written in a panic.

_Dear Bella,_

_It's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child; I failed in that task and: I failed you. I am haunted by how things might have turned out differently if I had been more willing to hear your side of things but I wasn't and I will forever be ashamed of myself for that. That's why I'm going to try and fix this, it's foolish and I won't make it out alive but I must try for my own peace of mind however selfish that may be. For me it's the end but for you, a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child than I did with mine; I just wish I was there to help you. I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this: I love you whether you are with or without Sam. I've always loved you and always will._

_Philip  
>x<em>

Tears streamed down her cheeks, it may have been written in a rush but the words meant so much; Bella knew they would forever haunt her.

_I'm sorry; it was never supposed to end this way _the familiar whisper of Abigail's voice washed over her as did the chill.

Bella sniffed before placing her hand softly over the bite on her arm, she did it subconsciously; it was uncomfortable and a reminder of the events of the previous night. Though still no one knew of the bite, she was keeping it hidden at least until things died down.

"It was always going to end this way Abigail; I was always going to lose someone." Bella whispered quietly.

_You did well Isabella, I do not want you thinking you've failed and blaming yourself for something you couldn't prevent. _

"I could have prevented it; I could have made Philip come with me- to La Push. I could have not asked for Edwards help, because of me his loyalty to his father changed and it got him bit; maybe even killed." Bella ran her hand –attached to her good arm- through her hair, tugging at the roots in frustration and anger. "I could have done so many things differently."

_Yes, you could; but the result might not have been the same. Carlisle could still be alive if things were done differently. _

"My father would still be alive too" she sobbed.

_I know the pain of the loss you're going through; it'll get better, easier but it'll never go, not completely. Take comfort that knowing at the end, Philip tried to do the right thing. One day you'll find comfort in that._

"Did your father change; did he at the end do the right thing?"

_No, my father was a hater till the end. He got worse and I watched in this form, unseen and unheard. I stopped looking over him towards the end, I lost track of time- until you came along._

Bella frowned in confusion, "Why me? Why was it me that had to stop this, why did you choose me?"

_I didn't choose you, somehow you chose me or that's how it felt. I felt a pull to you, and you could hear me, see my memories through the carvings I created on the fireplace. Somehow we are connected, or we were._

"What do you mean _were_?" Bella began to panic, there was still so much Bella needed to know. She needed Abigail, she was scared; the bite was going to take over, the wolf venom would slowly make its way around her body and turn her into a Werewolf- the only female Werewolf- or it was going to kill her. She needed Abigail more than ever.

_It was like I had a purpose, when I died I stayed and I didn't know why for a very long time, maybe I didn't know until you came along but then I knew. I had to make sure history didn't repeat itself; and it hasn't, you've stopped it from happening again. I can finally find peace. _

"You're leaving?" Bella whispered sadly, she was afraid, she couldn't face what was ahead alone.

_I am, but you have Sam, the Pack and Edward. You and Edward are about to begin a journey, those bites you have both received will test you, break you and challenge everything you've ever known but you don't need me anymore. I can't help you with this; this was never supposed to happen._

"A lot of things happened last night that shouldn't have happened." Bella spokes sadly and softly.

_Tell the Pack and your imprint about your bite, they will help you and talk to Edward; you'll both need to stay strong if you want to survive._

Bella nodded.

_Goodbye Bella, it's been an honour knowing you. I wish you luck for the journey ahead. _

And like that the chill left, taking with it Abigail.

"Goodbye" Bella whispered knowing that her whisper fell on deaf ears but Bella thought that maybe, just maybe that it meant it wasn't a proper goodbye. She used that childish reasoning to give her strength and God knows she needed it, then more than ever.

_Who's afraid? _

She told everyone and they each had a different reaction but the two that stood out were Sam and Edwards. Sam was terrified, angry and felt like he had let Bella down and even Bella couldn't convince him other wise and Edward; well he was sad and scared for both himself and Bella but she knew that he was also a little relieved that he wasn't the only one that would be starting a terrifying journey and honestly Bella was relieved as well. She knew that in the coming weeks they would both have to lean on the Pack but mostly each other. Bella knew that they would form a bond that not even Sam could form with her.

But she knew above all else that Sam would be the one to keep her fighting- he would be the reason that she would fight with every fibre in her body to stay alive.

"Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can." Sam whispered as he stepped out onto his porch where Bella had been standing for more than half an hour. She had just been thinking, pondering and well, just being.

"Feeling a little pessimistic are we" Bella responded, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Sam moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her closer. "It's hard not to be."

"Yeah, it is" Bella pressed her lips to his shoulder, "but we can't be." She turned in his arms so she could face him, "It's going to get better Sam. Nothing worthwhile is ever easy but if staying with you means turning into a wolf then I will. I'll fight fate if I have to, I'll stay alive. For you I'll do anything."

Sam smiled, briefly but he still smiled and Bella's heart skipped a beat at the sight. "I'm lucky to have found you Bella, so very lucky. I can't lose you."

"You won't" she whispered and for that moment in his arms she believed it. She believed she'd be fine and that she could survive anything as long as Sam was beside her.

Only time would tell if she could, or not.

_Who's Afraid? _

The sun set and as the day drew to a close they all sat together. The Pack, the elders, Edward and Bella, nothing was said and for that moment nothing needed to be said, they were all content with just being. Quietness was a luxury they hadn't had for a while and they were all relishing the silence because no one knew when they would have another moment like that.

The sky changed from oranges and pink's to grey then finally to black. The stars littered the sky, a million flickering lights shining down upon them. It was a beautifully clear night, not a cloud in sight and Bella felt like maybe, just maybe things could be alright- that in the end, everything would be ok.

"I'm afraid" Edward had been sitting beside her all night, she hadn't minded she figured that maybe he just wanted to be near her, someone else who shared his fears.

Bella had been right.

She looked at him, her eyes soft as she took in his features. He looked young pale and afraid, nothing like the Edward she first met.

"You know what I like most about the stars? You look at them, at all of them up there... and you know there's got to be something more than..." He paused, not wanting to say the word.

"Life" she whispered, finishing his sentence for him.

Edward nodded "There has to be."

"Are you scared?" Bella asked her voice soft and almost inaudible.

"Not of dying, really it's more that I'm afraid of time. Not having enough of it. Time to figure out who I'm supposed to be and not who people think I should be. I'm of afraid of what I'll miss and if anyone will miss me! I've not been a very nice person and I'm afraid I won't get the chance to change." Edward sighed shakily and Bella glanced away as Edward fought back tears figuring he wouldn't want her to see him looking so vulnerable but she did slip her hand into his and squeezed it gentle.

"We'll be ok" she whispered looking up at the stars while noticing that Sam, sitting the other side of her, had slid his hand into hers and was squeezing her hand like she was doing to Edward: for reassurance.

She didn't know what else to say because she had no idea if he would make or if she would but she had to believe. Believing was all she had left, along with hope, the Pack and Sam.

It wasn't over, yet...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that is it for <em>Who's Afraid? <em>And yes there are questions that still haven't been answered. Like what has happed to Alice? And what about the other people who were coming to Forks to help Carlisle kill the Pack but if you'd like these questions answered then I'll write a sequel... it's up to you my lovely readers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Hello everyone, so this story is finished but a sequel has just been posted called_ Into the Woods _after several people expressed interest in seeing what happens next and I just hope I don't disappoint.

**Into the Woods: **Bella is no ordinary girl, she is changing into a werewolf- that or she dies. Danger is always around the corner and though Carlisle is gone others are ready to finish what he started. Against all odds can she survive and protect the ones she loves?

So enjoy, it's on my profile for those of you who haven't got me on new story alert!

Just want to say a BIG thank you to all those who have supported and followed this story along with all my other stories, its you guys that keep me writing, well that and I can't actually seem to stop! But it's you guys that keep my smiling with all the lovely comments you leave. So I thank you with all my heart.


End file.
